


Consequences of Falling

by dvs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is kidnapped and Sam and Vala masquerade as a married couple to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Falling

General Landry was wearily staring at SG-1, kind of like he was sick of those damn aliens messing things up out there in space, sick of the SGC, mostly because of those aliens and maybe even a little sick of SG-1, though Sam felt a little wounded that anyone could ever feel that way about her team.

Even if it did possess pigtails these days.

Landry sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let me get this straight. Dr. Jackson has been abducted from these temple ruins and in five days he's going to be sold to the highest bidder.”

Vala cleared her throat and raised her finger. “Actually, the locals said he's been _stolen_.” Sam, Cameron and Teal'c stared at her. She added, “Trust me, Daniel would appreciate my attention to accuracy.”

Sam closed her eyes for a second, shook her head and turned back to Landry. “Sir, some of the people we spoke to are pretty sure Daniel's in no danger. At least, not until he reaches the slave auction. We just need to get to this auction in time.”

Landry frowned. “Colonel, correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't the Odyssey have used the sub-cutaneous transmitter to retrieve Dr. Jackson by now?”

“No, sir. Something to do with unfriendly particle... things,” Cameron said, pointing at Sam as if she had placed said things into the atmosphere of the planet.

Sam made a face. “We think it's some kind of low frequency shield the Beyjaar administrators used against the Goa'uld for years. It effectively cuts off communication between the people on the ground and anyone in orbit across the Beyjaar territories. Subsequently, it also stops matter transportation by interfering with signals between the planet and orbiting vessels. It's why we couldn't use our radios while we were there.”

“But, we have a plan,” Vala said with a grin.

Sam nodded as Landry looked at Vala and said, “Well, I'm glad to hear it. Would you like to share that plan?”

Vala opened her mouth, but Cameron beat her to it. “The Vanjaarin come down from the mountains twice a year to chill out in a desert trek. They also take the time to buy and sell at this trade fair a few days outside the city. The guys who took Jackson are less than a day ahead of us, planning to sell him at one of these things. We tag along with the Vanjaarin, we get Jackson out, hopefully no one gets hurt.”

Landry nodded. “I like it. What's the catch?”

“There are two locations where the trading will take place,” Teal'c said. “We do not know to which one Daniel Jackson will be taken. However, the tribes travel in two groups. One will be heading west to the Fort Jilla markets.”

“And the other will be heading east to the markets just outside an oasis town called Hazla,”Cameron said, pointing at Sam with his pen. “We split up, follow the tribes , kill the creature, save the archaeologist.”

Landry seemed weary and distressed as he turned to Sam. She told him, “There's not really a creature, sir.”

“Anything we need to worry about?” Landry asked.

Sam could tell Landry had noticed that everyone was watching Vala, like they were all waiting for her to say something wrong. She smiled and said, “Well, I hear it gets very cold at night. Some kind of shawl I was thinking.”

Everyone stared a little more and Landry gave a slow nod. “I see.”

“We've got some cash handy to buy Jackson back,” Cameron said. “Might be easier than going all John Wayne on these people.”

“Yes. Even if it means having to spend a week pretending to be married just so we can travel with them,” Vala said with a big smile.

Sam, Teal'c and Cameron sighed. Landry blinked and looked at Sam. “I'm sorry?”

“Sir, the Vanjaarin consist of four tribes and we only really got to know the Delmaar and they're willing to let us travel with them. Me and Vala with the women and Cam and Teal'c with the men,” Sam said.

“And the part where you have to pretend to be married?” Landry asked dryly.

Sam clamped her mouth shut, thought hard and long and slowly replied, “Sir, one of the tribal leaders, Kalen, the speaker for the men, offered a permanent alliance. In the form of a marriage proposal.”

Landry looked highly amused. “Oh? Who's the lucky lady?”

He looked straight at Sam with a smile. Sam gave him a tight smile back and shook her head. He turned to Vala who grinned and then shook her head. Landry frowned and looked at Teal'c who arched an eyebrow before his eyes slowly moved to the corners, towards Cameron who was sitting very still. Everyone looked down at the table.

Landry said, “Colonel Mitchell, please tell me you're not the lucky lady.”

“I'm afraid I am, sir,” Cameron said, “Kalen is very--”

“Friendly,” Teal'c offered, looking a little offended. “_Very_ friendly.”

"Marriage proposal friendly, sir," Cameron added. “Offered me a shiny bonding bracelet and everything.”

Landry nodded slowly. “Impressive, Colonel?"

“Sir, I almost said yes,” Cameron said shooting Sam a small smile, even though he was blushing hard.

“The only way we could stop his continuous attempts at wooing the colonel publicly and _frequently_ was to tell them all he was already married,” Vala said matter-of-factly.

Landry gave Vala a very long look. “Vala, did you tell those good people that Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c are married?”

“Well, look at him,” Vala said, squeezing Teal'c's arm. “No one's going to mess with the big guy here.”

Landry looked at Teal'c who was rather Teal'c about the whole thing. “I see.”

Cameron nodded. “I really wish you did, sir.”

Landry looked at Sam and asked, “And you two?”

Sam looked across at Vala and Landry followed her gaze. Vala shrugged and said, “Well, I feel robbed of the opportunity to be a bridesmaid with such quick nuptials, but what can you do?”

Landry ignored Vala and turned to Sam who said, “After Cam and Teal'c they kind of assumed--.”

Landry held up a hand. “You have a go, Colonel.”

Cameron's eyebrows went up. “Sir?”

“You have a go, SG-1. Now... go,” Landry said with a nod.

Vala grinned and pointed at Landry. “I think he's not asking so we don't have to tell.”

Landry leaned closer to the table and quite clearly and emphatically said, “_Go_.”

## 

*

Khaydhish was a large city with a stargate at its centre, under the shadow of a huge old building. Every view provided a glimpse of some historically significant leftover. On the first arrival the whole team had immediately turned and looked at Daniel who was already following the scent of artefacts. Quiet with a lazy air before, today the town square was buzzing with activity, the four Vanjaarin tribes getting gear together, loading up on various animals and vehicles. Some of them had motorised land vehicles for carrying two passengers and a cart of supplies. Some had wagons being pulled by camel like animals, similar in size to those on Abydos, large and lumbering. Smelly and grumpy.

Sam watched Cameron talking to Kalen some yards away. He was an attractive and friendly man who smiled a lot, taking every opportunity available to pat Cameron on the shoulder, arm, back or whatever was nearest. Cameron remained amiable, winning smile on full blast as he made nice. A little too amiable even, Vala had commented.

Blending in wasn't going to be too much of a problem. No one expected it and the tribes were frequently escorting outsiders. Perhaps the only person who might have stuck out was the one with the symbol of Apophis on his forehead, but with the Goa'uld a shadow of their former powerful selves, the Shol'va almost had small celebrity status, catching the eye of many in his rough worn leathers and hard wearing boots, dressed similarly to Cameron and much like the people they were travelling with. Their week's supplies were finished being tied into a cart that was attached to the back of what looked like a large rusty and well used quad bike.

Vala sidled up to Sam and said, “I hope we're getting one of those.”

Sam turned and looked at Vala who was dressed in Delmaar apparel, knee high leather boots with suede pants and a white blouse that fell off her shoulders. Her hair was open and falling on her pale shoulders and she had that usual air of flirty defiance about her.

Sam smiled and said, “I hope you can hide a zat in there somewhere.”

Vala winked. “But of course.”

Sam looked down at her own clothes, a pair of pale suede pants that disappeared into a pair of boots similar to Vala's, with a fitting but lightweight corset top in dark suede that matched her boots and long knee-length coat wondering if there were anymore than the four places she had already found for hiding knives, a zat and her sidearm which she'd managed to sneak into Khaydhish, despite the heavy gun control.

“Do you think we get one each?” Vala asked, eyeing Cameron and Teal'c's quad bike as they both checked the bindings on their gear.

Sam turned to Vala and smiled. “Actually, we don't get the nice bikes.”

Vala narrowed her eyes. “We don't?”

Sam turned to the ugly, grumpy and smelly camel-like animal next to her. “Say hi to our ride.”

Vala made an appalled face.

Sam patted the animal's side, smiling when it made an odd low mewing sound. “Apparently whoever takes the long route gets the bikes and anyone taking the desert terrain gets the _yute_.”

“Yute?” Vala asked, still looking disgruntled.

Sam nodded with a little smile. “It's what they're called. I like him. I think he's cute.”

Vala blinked and gave Sam a big fake smile. “Oh, well, that's just lovely. A cute yute.”

Sam gave Vala an innocent look. “You knew what I had to offer when you married me. Besides, you don't have to ride him if you don't want to.”

Vala brightened. “I don't?”

“No,” Sam said, spotting the head of their group and waving. “You can always walk.”

“You were much nicer before the wedding.” Vala pouted as she joined Sam at her side, turning around in time to greet the woman Sam had waved over.

Kira was roughly between Vala and Sam's height, her colouring tinted a healthy tan by the sun, her black hair artificially coloured with browns and golds, falling in loose curls . She had a sturdy build like most of the Delmaar women, used to hard work and living on the move. Her light brown eyes always looked as though they were squinting under the glare of the sun, good humoured, like the quirk of her full mouth under her sharp nose. She was dressed like most of her people in hard wearing pants and light shirt under a long sandy coat. She had been friendly and helpful from the moment they had met and Sam had warmed to her quickly. Vala... not so much.

“Kira,” Sam nodded to the woman.

Kira smiled. “Ready?”

“Yes, we are. The sooner the better,” Sam said, her hand idly stroking the yute's fur.

Kira noticed the yute's pleased mewing sounds and she smiled at Sam, before looking at the animal and giving him a gentle pat on his long sulky face.

“We should be moving any moment. I'd recommend not riding the animal until you get tired. He's carrying the weight of all your supplies after all. They get tired and they're kind of lazy too,” Kira said, voice low and words spoken slowly, like she was never in a rush.

Sam grinned. “Sure.”

Kira gave the yute a final little pet and flashed a smile at Sam before leaving, giving Vala a nod as she left. Vala was watching the woman leave with a rather unimpressed look.

“What?” Sam asked Vala.

“I don't like her,” Vala said.

“Kira?” Sam asked with confusion. “What's wrong with Kira?”

“Well, besides spending our first meeting ignoring me and drooling over you?” Vala seemed to think it over. “Too much eye make up.”

Sam gave Vala a long look. “Okay.”

“Hey, we're about to head off,” Cameron said, perhaps saving Sam from a full explanation about Kira and her evil make up. “Hopefully we'll all meet back here in six days. _With_ Jackson.”

Sam nodded. “That's the plan.”

“And as we all know, our plans always work beautifully,” Vala said with a smile.

Cameron looked at Vala and gave her a tight-lipped smile with a blink of his eyes. Then he looked at Sam who gave him an understanding smile and pat on the shoulder. Cameron shook his head and headed back to the bike where Teal'c was already behind the wheel.

“Hey, I'm driving!” Cameron yelled out, earning a stern look from Teal'c. He quickly added, “By which I mean you can do whatever the hell you want.”

Vala and Sam turned to the yute. Sam asked, “Ready?”

The yute belched, loud and smelly. Vala slowly turned to Sam and smiled. “_You_ can drive.”

## 

*

The desert terrain didn't seem too unforgiving yet, but almost everyone Sam had spoken to promised that it could get bad out there. Right now the sky was a clear and cloudless blue, the sun bright and sending out striking rays of light. In the far distance she could see red rocky mountains and ridges that hid more desert land and around her were Delmaar women who themselves were surrounded by three other Vanjaarin tribes headed towards the same oasis town.

Sam took a look around her, watching the women who were now mingling with each other as they walked, laughing and exchanging stories, walking up to the front to ask Kira questions or running to the tail end to check if anyone was beginning to straggle early. There were elderly women and young children travelling with the tribe, a relaxed air about the whole expedition.

Sam noticed that only one person had a personal caravan being pulled by four yutes, a large wooden wagon loaded with supplies. Next to one of the yutes pulling the wagon was Kira who kept up a dialogue with anyone approaching her, young, old or curious. She looked back a few times and caught Sam's eye, giving her a friendly smile.

Sam noticed something else too. A sweet flowery smell that was emanating from close by. Sam turned to look at Vala was who was spraying the yute with perfume. Sam stared for a moment before asking, “What are you doing?”

“Our yute friend smells terrible,” Vala said. “I can't concentrate.”

“Concentrate? All you have to do is walk,” Sam said. “And you're not even doing that.”

“Yes. Like I said, I can't concentrate,” Vala said serenely before tucking the bottle away somewhere in the yute's saddle bags.

Sam shook her head, trying to ignore that the yute she was guiding now seemed to smell just like Vala. Vala with her pale shoulders and pretty blouse. With her dark thick hair and array of smiles. Vala who would probably have sunburn by the end of the day and pout a lot, making Sam ask how she had survived this long without anyone looking out for her.

“What are you smiling about?” Vala asked, giving Sam a distrusting look.

Sam shrugged. “Nothing.”

Vala frowned. “Doesn't seem like nothing to me.”

Sam rolled her eyes at Vala, giving her a look that said it was the end of the conversation.

Vala said, “You know, this is how relationships begin to fail. It's the secrets. Always the secrets.”

Sam smiled and looked away. She figured some things were just better off remaining secret.

## 

*

After the noon sun came out, the coats came off and the desert robes came on, light and billowy, white and beige. The surrounding tribes were more silent, not as excited as when they had set out from Khaydhish, the Delmaar themselves having become more quiet too. Sam could hear the tinkling of some bracelets, the sound of saddles creaking as the yute's moved lazily. The women were murmuring amongst themselves, some of them marvelling at the energy of the children, undeterred by the sun's heat.

Even when they all stopped to rest, sticking poles in the sand to create temporary shade by draping their cloaks on top, the children ran about in the sand. Sam couldn't help but smile from where she sat, watching the younger ones chasing each other, occasionally throwing sand at one another. When Sam turned to comment to Vala that she didn't know where these kids got all the energy, she caught Vala lost in her own thoughts as she watched the children play.

Her face held no expression and it was strange seeing Vala not pulling a face or flashing a hundred watt smile. It made Sam wonder how much of what she saw was real. Vala turned to see Sam watching her and they stayed like that for a while, watching each other, neither willing to look away, Vala's blue eyes looking dark and liquid where she sat under the shade of her cloak.

"You like kids?" Sam asked, tilting her chin to towards the children.

Vala turned to look at them and smiled. "They do seem to have more fun than everyone else."

Sam couldn't help but smile too. "I'm not asking you if you want to be one. Did you ever think about having a few of your own?"

Vala nodded and gave Sam an innocent look. "Of course. But she wanted to take over the universe, remember?"

Sam held back on cringing over her own stupid question. "Fine. Don't answer the question."

Vala continued to watch the children. "What about you? For that matter, any of you. You, Daniel and Mitchell. Surely you of all people should be preserving those lovely smart and heroic genes."

"I'm not sure it would be fair, not with this job," Sam said quietly, thinking about Cassie's tears when Janet died. "It's hard for a kid losing a parent."

"Not harder than losing a child, I suspect," Vala said. Sam opened her mouth to say something about Adria, anything, but Vala quickly added. "Daniel said his parents died when he was young."

Sam nodded, not mentioning having experienced that memory with Daniel. "Yeah."

Vala chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. "Someone once told me that being a mother, it makes you, well, not forget, but it heals something inside. Wounds related to your parents, whether they died or went away. Or made terrible _terrible_ breakfasts."

Sam smiled, not giving her own particular wounds too much thought. "Who told you that?"

Vala shrugged. "Just a woman I knew. She also said that sometimes, you don't even have to lose them to get wounded. It happens anyway."

Vala said it all so nonchalantly, but Sam remembered the disappointment in Vala's eyes when her father appeared at the SGC. Something on her face that said she was prepared to be disappointed.

Vala turned to Sam and gave her big smile, eyes lit up a little, something that made Sam smile immediately. "Though, between you and me, the idea of a little Vala has always held a certain amount of appeal."

Sam nodded with a grin, not mentioning that the idea of any kind of Vala held a lot of appeal.

## 

*

For most of the afternoon, the robes were irritating, but kept off the sun and sand being swept up by a light warm wind. However, as the day progressed, the wind picked up and the warmth went away, the encroaching night promising cold.

There seemed to be an audible sigh of relief when Kira ordered a stop. The yutes fell to their knees and everyone started to remove their saddle packs. The younger children were worn out and quiet, ready to sleep and the older children were tired enough to not complain much about hitching up the tents.

"My feet hurt."

Sam looked away from two young girls helping their mother to raise their small tent to find Vala sitting on the ground, leaning against the yute's side and pouting. Sam gave her an unflinching look and held out a hand, which Vala reluctantly took, letting Sam pull her to her feet.

They opened up one pack to find pieces of a metal frame that folded out to create the space of a small room just by unfolding, retracting and connecting a series of poles. They shoved the pole ends of the frame into the sand directly behind their yute. The remainder of the pack had two long pieces of hard-wearing cloth that was thrown over the top of the frame to form four walls, one with a roll-up flap for a door and a third piece that fit inside perfectly to cover the sand. Sam and Vala tied down parts of the tent before opening a second pack that contained furs and blankets. In pouches on the yute's saddle they found a small silver fire-lighter, some steel dishes, pans, utensils and foil food packs as well as a lantern that hung off a hook.

Inventory of stock done and tent raised, Sam nodded with satisfaction. "Well, home sweet home."

Vala linked an arm through Sam's and said, "You know, I hear that on Earth the bride is carried over the threshold."

Sam nodded. "Sure. If you think you can lift me."

Vala raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Excuse me. I think need to use the little girl's room."

Sam gave an understanding nod, clamping down on her smile as Vala walked off, curiously glancing at everything around her. Sam took the furs and blankets into the tent, laying them out and lighting the oil lantern, placing it near to the bedding, but far enough to not accidentally set the whole place on fire. It wasn't bad as far as camping went. There was standing room and enough space for one bed and other belongings. The light of the lantern cast a soft glow and showed the colours of the tent to be deep and rich reds and blues with copper stitching, the furs and blankets soft and deep browns.

"Sam." Sam turned to see Kira entering the tent, a lantern in her hand. She gave Sam a smile and said, "You have everything?"

"Yeah, thanks," Sam said.

"I've got someone refreshing the water canteens and bringing the yute feed, so you might not want to wander away from your tent yet. Also, in case no one explained in Khaydhish, you'll be responsible for your own breakfast. There's kindling and stones by the wagon, you'll want to take them before you sleep. The evening's meal will start being prepared soon. As Tai says, just arrive with your dishes and good wishes."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Okay. We can do that."

Kira nodded back. "Okay. Good."

She started to leave, but Sam found herself stopping Kira, her hand on the other woman's arm. Kira turned back, looking at the hand on her arm. Sam said, "Kira. I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for letting us come along to look for our friend."

Kira looked thoughtful as she said, "I liked Daniel Jackson. He seemed very... polite. And smart. I like smart people."

Sam smiled, reminding herself she wasn't going to think about... _this_ until they reached the auction, until they saw Daniel and saw that he was well and alive and coming home. "That's Daniel."

Kira reached out and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Intelligence is valuable. Scholars fetch a good price. He'll be unharmed. I promise."

Sam nodded slowly. "You sure you can make that promise?"

Kira looked earnest when she replied, "I'm sure. If we don't find him, your friends will."

Sam didn't know what to say, except that she hoped Kira was right. Only, she couldn't stop thinking of the times someone had gone missing. The times it seemed they wouldn't come back. The days after Daniel had died... ascended. The way it felt, as if someone had cut off a limb and the wound might never stop bleeding.

Sam abruptly snapped back to the present when she felt Kira fingers gently squeezing her arm. Kira was watching her with a curious look, head tilted. She smiled when Sam noticed her watching. Sam a forced a smile onto her face.

"Join me for supper. You and Vala."

Sam gave a silent nod as Kira walked away with a final smile, almost bumping into Vala when she bounced into the tent in that strange way she walked everywhere, like there were springs in her boots. She dropped down onto the bed of furs with a sigh and looked up at Sam.

Sam smiled at her said, "Want to go out for dinner?"

## 

*

Dinner involved a large sandy pit fire with meaty steaks and vegetables roasting on a large metal grate. The whole camp smelled liked roasting lamb and the smell alone seemed to re-awaken the spirit.

Around the Delmaar camp, the other four tribes had set up their various tents, some of them looking like yurts, others like teepees, some taller than necessary, others low to the ground. One camp was enjoying a sing song and the sound of their laughter and claps drifted over with the smell of cooking herbs and spices as one of the Delmaar elder women spoke to the whole tribe.

Everyone was arranged near the fire pit, the supplies wagon close by. People had brought their blankets with them, laying them on the ground where they sat, some of the children now asleep with their heads in their mother's laps.

Elder-Woman Tai was speaking, an impressive woman, tall and stern, her face leathery and worn. Her hair was completely white, neat and in a long plait. She sat leaning against her yute's saddle, one leg drawn up under her heavy skirts, her hand resting on her knee as she spoke,

“The four tribes are not born of the mountains,” Tai explained, some younger members of the tribe lying on their stomachs close to Kira and listening closely. “There was a time we all lived together with our people in an ancient city, the ruins of which lie somewhere in the deep lost deserts of Beyjaar. We all followed our rules, followed the ways of our ancestors, of the gods until the priests decided to change everything.”

“Like what?” Vala asked, breaking a piece of bread, sitting there with her legs crossed, plate balanced on her lap.

Tai was nodding. “The old laws said that when a man or woman was widowed, he or she could not marry again, but could take a companion. Marriage vows were sacred and only to be made once. Sometimes widowed men and women made other widowed men and women their companions. Sometimes, soldiers at war who had lost a wife took lovers who fought with them. Sometimes, the women left behind found companions who like them had no one. Under the law of companionship, you could be with anyone, but they would not be recognised by the gods. There would be no bestowing of the soul bond.”

Sam looked around at how everyone was silent. Food forgotten on plates, eyes on Tai and the sound of the flames in the fire pit. The young girls had serious look on their faces as if they were hearing a horror story.

“There were also short-lived marriages where men suddenly died because their wine was bad, or wives did not wake from their sleep,” Tai said with a wry smile.

A young girl gasped. “They killed to be with someone else? To take a companion!”

Tai and looked at the girl. “That is not what I said, Leela. Who knows, maybe. In those days marriages were conceived by priests. You went to the temples and they told you who you would marry. There was no law, not according to the writings of the teachers, but it was the way of our people. Then the priests decided that perhaps not everyone should be allowed companions. One by one they announced who was worthy until the only ones allowed were the fat rich governors. They could take companions even if their chosen protested.”

“The priests sold out,” Vala snorted. “Typical.”

Tai nodded. “One look at their engorged bellies could tell you that.”

“What happened then, Tai?” Leela asked, Kira smiling down at her and patting her back.

“The people said no,” Tai said. “And every man or woman who said no was cast outside the city walls. Scholars, soldiers and even their children. They were the first Vanjaarin, forced into the desert. My great great grandmother was amongst them, a baby, her father dead in the war and her mother cast out because the priests wouldn't allow her to be with the man she wanted. Because they preferred her to give her life to the debauchery of the temples.”

“What happened?” Sam found herself asking.

“The Vanjaarin grew with more outsiders and with time. But there was discontent as there is with any shunned group of people. A generation later they stormed the temples, burned them to the ground and the tribe was divided by this violence. So they separated into sects. One was the Jaarin, our parent tribe and the second became the Sujaarin. A hundred years later when the city finally fell to a fire, the Jaarin who were a strong tribe gave shelter to the survivors. Some left for other cities and others stayed. They accepted their place under the Jaarin, but remained in their own group. Later, they named themselves Sarian after our city Sara.” Tai stopped and smiled.

“And you guys?” Sam asked.

“The Jaarin have tried to be fairer than our ancestors ever were,” Tai said, “But even the wise tribal elders made mistakes. Even they had outcasts. Just like the priests in the temples, they cast out any that raised a voice or didn't agree with something. They weren't cruel enough to send the shunned into the desert with nothing. No, dissenters were relegated to serving, kept away from the others. In time, there will be enough dissenters that you either make a prison or listen to what they have to say. The dissenters were heard, given their rights, but they had no wish to return. Not when a whole generation had spent being enslaved to the Jaarin elders. They remained together and grew like all the Vanjaarin tribes, taking the name Delmaar, the ancient word for 'shunned'.” Tai looked at everyone around the fire and smiled, her eyes a little soft and liquid. “That is who we are.”

"Praise be," Kira said, lifting her cup.

Tai nodded too. "Praise be." she said as others echoed the sentiment.

Vala picked up her metal cup of water and raised it. “Praise be indeed.”

Kira reached across Sam and touched her cup to Vala's and then held it out to Sam who picked up her cup for a toast. People raised their cups of cool water and wine all around, smiling and peaceful. Sam figured this was they all really came out here for. Stories of desperation and survival with friends and family. Sam smiled and drank from her cup, watching Tai in conversation with someone as Kira admonished Leela's giggling.

“This is rather fun,” Vala leaned back and said to Sam. "I do hope the boys are enjoying themselves as much as us."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

Sam and Vala both turned their heads towards Kira whose mouth was twisted into a little amused smile. "Why?" they both asked.

Kira shook her head. "The men spend their time involved in ridiculous pursuits. Half of them will return with their vehicles damaged beyond repair. The other half will return with broken bones."

Sam and Vala gave each other a narrow-eyed look and then turned back to Kira. "Broken bones?"

"They use the trek for marak. It's a sport. The winners will return with their wares and a rather ugly trophy. No doubt your friends will be made to participate. It's a horrible game. It's how I got this scar," Kira said, pointing to a long healed cut above her left eyebrow.

"Hmph!" Tai said. "You youngsters know nothing of marak. In my day, you weren't considered a winner unless you were bleeding to death at the end of the game."

Vala and Sam both sat back with matching nods. Sam bit her lip and then looked at Vala. "They'll be pretty mad."

Vala nodded. "And if they find Daniel, no doubt he'll be getting a little marak action on the way back too."

Sam nodded. "You know, they might enjoy it."

"Or not," Vala said.

"Yeah, but that's not what we're telling ourselves," Sam said. "Besides, they have Teal'c."

Vala nodded and raised her cup. “Praise be.”

## 

*

Everyone had favourite marak stories to tell, stories that Tai made fun of, which made the teenage members of the tribe laugh with glee, seeing their mothers and older sisters flush with embarrassment. They mostly enjoyed their leader's furious blush when Tai decided to reveal how Kira's worst injury was self-inflicted when she tripped over a hole dug in the ground by some desert rodent. Everyone left for their tents in good spirits with a reminder from Kira about rising early and refreshing water canteens if anyone had been passed over by mistake.

When Vala and Sam walked into their tent, Vala fell flat on top of the furs with a sigh. Sam stood at the foot of their bed and debated how much clothing was needed for the cold night. Even Vala had put on another layer, a large sandy sweater that covered up those shoulders.

Vala sighed into the arm her head was pillowed on. "Do you think Daniel's okay?"

Sam took off her coat and folded it up, nodding though Vala couldn't see her. "I hope so."

Vala turned over, arms stretched above her head and pulling up the sweater to reveal a strip of skin Sam's eyes couldn't help being drawn to. Vala frowned up at Sam. "And if he's not?"

Sam scowled and shook her head, refusing for her mind to go there. "This is Daniel. He'll be fine."

"He's Daniel. He's not invincible," Vala said slowly.

Sam realised she was holding her coat, having stopped the folding moments ago. She looked down at it and then went about putting it at the head of their bed. She turned back the blankets on top of the fur bedding and sat down. "He'll be fine."

Vala was watching her quietly. After a long time, she said, "You're right. He'll be fine."

Vala let her head fall back, sighing heavily and nodding. She shifted around until she was under the blankets and pulling them up to her chin. Sam lay down next to her, pulling the blankets up to her neck and shoving her hands into her armpits, aware that the only real warmth was coming from Vala who lay next to her.

"Well--" Vala said.

Sam closed her eyes and said, "Goodnight."

Sam didn't have to see the look on Vala's face to know it was there; affronted and bemused. “Goodnight?”

Sam nodded, not opening her eyes, trying hard not to smile. Vala promptly staked her claim by moving closer and wrapping her arms around Sam, her breath warm on Sam's throat.

“Really goodnight?” Vala whispered, the mouth close enough that every word was like a kiss.

“Yes,” Sam said, grabbing an errant hand. “Really.”

“It's not like they don't expect married couples to make the most of their vows, you know,” Vala said.

“I feel sandy,” Sam explained. “We're not doing anything here but sleeping.”

Vala frowned. “I can't help myself in the desert. It makes me all--” Vala squirmed as if it explained something. “You know.”

Sam smiled and returned the embrace.

Vala sighed. “Fine,” she said, moving in a little closer. “I always knew our marriage would end up like this though.”

“Vala?”

“What?”

“Go to sleep.”

## 

*

Sam awoke earlier than she was supposed to wake. Her body ached a little from the bitterly cold night and she had only really slept in the last few hours, waking to find Vala draped down her side, a heavy weight of warmth that made Sam's other side feel naked and cold in the early morning.

Vala's head was on Sam's shoulder, one arm draped across Sam's waist, her face partially covered by their blankets. Vala's leg was drawn up slightly, a weight on Sam's right knee. Her breath was warm and moist on Sam's neck. Sam brought up a hand and touched the back of Vala's head, stroked the hair for a moment before she slowly pulled away from Vala and rolled out from under the blankets, picking up the coat she had used as a pillow, putting it on and leaving the tent.

The sky was still dark and sleepy, only a few people up and moving around. In the distance Kira could be seen pulling and checking the ties on the side of the supplies wagon. Sam went in the opposite direction to find the discreet latrine spot for emptying her bowels, where wooden buckets of water and other supplies had been left.

Sam returned to her tent and arranged a small fire just outside of it where the yute seemed wide awake and interested in every move Sam's hands made. She opened a foil packet and added water to make some porridge like concoction. It was a little more palatable than she expected. What else she didn't expect was a small colourful glass to appear in front of her face, filled almost to the brim.

Sam looked up at Kira. "What is it?"

"Tea," Kira said, sitting down on the other side of the fire. "I saw you and made an extra glass. It's early yet. Couldn't sleep?"

Sam took the glass and smelled its contents. There was no real distinguishing smell beyond tea leaves. Warmed by the heat of the glass and steam, Sam blew cautiously before taking a very small sip to find the hot taste of sugary tea, not too strong or milky. She couldn't help but sigh. Kira laughed and Sam felt her face warm.

"It's very good," Sam said. "And, I slept very well. I'm just an early riser I guess."

Kira gave Sam a look. "You're worried about your friend."

Sam smiled half-heartedly and took another sip of her tea, stirring the porridge in the pan before her. "Well, he's my friend."

Kira seemed to be reading Sam's face, like something was actually written there plain as day. Sam figured she could guess the issue and hoped Kira would keep it to herself.

"Back at Khaydhish," Kira said, thoughtfully. "You said you were married, like Cameron and Teal'c," she said with smile.

"Yeah," Sam said, hoping her smile didn't look as uneasy as it felt.

"Actually, Vala said you were married," Kira said with a smile, in that odd lilting voice of hers. “You looked surprised.”

Sam nodded. “We don't really tell everyone. I suppose I was surprised that she did.”

Kira gave a nod, looking amused. “Ah. I thought perhaps she sensed--”

Vala stepped out of the tent with a rather theatrical yawn and stretch, stopping Kira mid-sentence, leaving her mouth open. Kira smiled and got up, giving Vala a polite nod.

Vala grinned widely and said, "Well, good morning." Then she looked down at Sam and said, "I really wish you wouldn't do that. I do miss you when you're gone."

With that, she reached out one hand to cup Sam's face before leaning down and kissing Sam long and hard. It was a shock to feel warmth on such a cool morning, Vala's soft lips against Sam's mouth, their chins pressed together. Sam didn't even realise her grip was loosening on the glass until it dropped at her feet and the tea was sinking into the sand.

Vala pulled back and frowned down at the empty glass. "Oops."

She gave Sam a wink and walked off past Kira who had an amused look on her face.

Sam picked up the glass and got up slowly, handing it back to Kira. "You were going to say... something?"

Kira shook her head and took the glass. She grinned. "I was going to say that you and Vala... are quite the couple. I should..." Kira pointed across the camp and walked away, leaving Sam with tea at her feet.

## 

*

"What was that?" Sam asked later, when it seemed clear that Vala was not going to volunteer an explanation.

Vala's brows went up behind her aviator sunglasses as she looked down from where she sat astride the yute. "What was what?"

Sam looked around at the other travellers. They all had space between them, but just not enough for an open conversation with Vala on top of a yute. Sam jerked her head at Vala, motioning for her to get down. Vala frowned in confusion first and then sighed and relented, swinging a leg over and slipping off the animal, not interrupting his ambling.

She joined Sam at her side. "What?"

"This morning," Sam whispered. "What was that kiss?"

Vala rolled her eyes. "Did you really have to make me get off this thing to ask me that?"

Sam gave Vala an impatient look.

"Well, I heard you and Kira. She's obviously not buying us as a couple. Either we need to argue more or start having sex. I thought I'd start with a kiss since you've decided nowhere is far enough from the SGC to have sex," Vala said too calmly, in her usual way where Vala world simply had no rules.

"There's no need to put on an act," Sam said. "I would've set Kira straight."

"Yes, you and the SGC are very good at that whole _straight_ thing." Vala looked at Sam with a very amused expression. "And here I was hoping you might enjoy some of the marital perks. It's not like we brought the SGC with us."

Sam looked away, finding no answer to that. She hopelessly muttered a strained, "Vala."

"Fine," Vala said, failing at sounding flippant. "No more kisses for you. I will simply have to focus all my devotion on the only other pretty person here." Vala turned to the yute and gave it a little peck on its hairy face. "It's just you and me now, cute yute."

"Hey," Sam objected.

"Sorry, you missed your chance," Vala said, grabbing the reins, sticking a foot in one stirrup and fluidly climbing onto the yute, without making him stop beyond the second it took for her to get a foot off the ground.

They continued in silence after that, until Sam sullenly said, "You know what it's like, Vala."

Vala squinted up at the bright sky. "Rules," she said, "Are made to be ignored, bent and broken. Ask Daniel when we find him. He knows. I just thought you would have enjoyed not having to pretend to not like me like you like me and instead pretend to like me the way you _actually_ like me."

There really was no answer to that, so for the rest of the journey, Sam thought about rules and what they looked like when they were being broken.

## 

*

That night after the tents had been raised, the yutes fed and the fire pit dug, Sam could see Kira on the edge of the camp, talking to members of the other tribes, occasionally stretching and yawning mid-conversation.

Vala was sitting with a small group of teenagers who were hooked on her every word as she braided the hair of a small girl in front of her. Some moments later, Tai sat down with them and started out by looking quite unimpressed and then moved onto laughing as Vala spoke and tried to look serious about whatever pursuits she was embellishing. Sam sat down on a forgotten saddle and watched Vala who spoke without stopping or thinking, making up her own little world through stories, some as true as others were lies no doubt.

Sam could imagine Vala being gone, knowing she was gone because of the deafening silence there would be in her wake. That smooth voice, so matter-of-fact even with lies, lies that were meant to be recognised as lies, making people smile or laugh. Shake their head at Vala. Vala who wore walls composed of silly lies, flirting and big smiles. Sam wondered exactly how far away the real Vala was, if there even was one. If Sam even cared. What was so wrong with this Vala anyway, the one surrounded by children, making everyone laugh with her stories?

Sam stopped staring when she heard Kira quietly laughing. Sam looked up to see her as she crouched down near Sam.

"You people are so difficult to read," Kira said.

"We are?" Sam asked.

"At times you and your Vala... you seem like a stranger to her."

"And other times?" Sam asked.

"And other times... the way you were looking at her now. The way she was looking at you when we stopped to rest and you were sleeping, blissfully unaware. Makes me jealous."

Sam looked away from Kira, not wanting to know about how Vala might or might not have been watching her. She didn't want to walk through one of those grey concrete corridors one day and be undone by some _look_.

Sam looked up at Kira. knowing she wanted to say something, but unsure of what it was. Kira was watching her, frowning.

"And then, there is this look," she said quietly. "Why would you look so lost when you have her?"

Sam got up, a little too fast, stumbling, and Kira had to steady her, her hands braced on Sam's arms.

"I think I'll get something to eat," Sam said quietly, stepping back and walking away, feeling Kira's eyes on the back of her head all the way to the fire pit.

## 

*

Sam's appetite had fled, but she ate sensibly and made small talk with the women of the tribe, while Vala sat at the centre of attention with the younger girls. Kira was doing her usual rounds throughout dinner, asking after the animals, taking stock of the supplies and checking the perimeter of the camp.

Sam excused herself after a while and went back to the tent. It was only the second day, but the sand in her hair made it feel as though she'd been out here forever. The winds had been picking up during the day, calming in the last hour. Kira had already said if the storms hit, they'd have to stop on the spot and camp until they passed. Daniel didn't have the kind of time that might take up.

Sam sat on the edge of the bedding, her feet cold in her boots and her fingers beginning to stiffen. She pulled out her two knives like the night before, put her zat under the pillow of her folded up coat and picked up her side arm, checking the clip despite not having fired a single round since leaving the SGC.

The waiting was a killer. She felt beaten by the desert because she couldn't shoot or think her way out of this situation. Daniel was either ahead of her or behind. Either she and Vala would find him or Teal'c and Cameron would. If Daniel wasn't at the oasis, that was three more days of walking and waiting. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

A cold gust of air blew in, bringing more sand with it. Sam opened her eyes to see Vala watching her, one eyebrow arched and a defiant set to her mouth. Sam watched right back. Vala walked across the tent and came to stand right in front of Sam, inches away. Sam looked up at Vala with what she hoped was a bemused expression.

Vala reached out and gently wrapped her hand around the barrel of Sam's sidearm, pulling it away with one gentle tug. “Thinking of shooting someone?”

Sam smiled. “Right now, besides myself? Not really.”

Vala sat down next to Sam, making a face as she turned the gun over in her hands before getting bored and putting it between them. “I think there's something in the air.”

Sam raised her brows in question. “Excuse me?”

Vala gestured between them. “It must be the desert. I mean, it's not like we don't see each other every day. Share tents. Spend time together. Make out, though that's beginning to look more and more like a fantasy. Maybe if we were entertained enough here we'd stop--”

Sam waited, but Vala's mouth remained comically open as she clearly lost the rest of her theory. “We'd stop,” Sam repeated flatly.

“Well, clearly we'd be less--” Vala stopped again, blinking, mouth pursed around an empty idea.

“Well, clearly,” Sam said with a serious look.

Vala's head whipped around, throwing her hair in a distracting fashion, which Sam tried not to look at. Vala gave Sam a rather superior look. “I'm not the one with the problem here.”

Sam smiled. “You're right. It's me and the problem is sitting on my sidearm right now,” she said pleasantly.

Vala's mouth broke out the 'this is a smile I mock you with' smile. In fact, Sam almost expected a pat on the head. “You're awfully attractive when you're sexually frustrated and yearning for a woman to give you a good seeing to.”

Sam smiled her 'I am so not ruffled by you anymore' smile. “I was going to say the same thing about you.”

Vala stood up and actually stamped a foot on the ground. Sam quickly and innocently commented, “Sand in your boot?”

Vala turned around and stormed out. Sam looked at her watch, wondering how long it would take Vala to remember that the fire pit was being put out, they both had to share a tent and they were in the middle of a freezing cold desert. Three seconds later Vala stormed right back in and walked straight to the other side of the bed, threw back the blankets and got into bed after a lot of fidgeting, re-arranging and eye-narrowing in Sam's direction.

Sam sighed and got into bed, turning towards the lantern she had placed next to her. She blew out the flame and lay back, muttering, “Seriously, what is your problem?” trying not to grunt when Vala kicked her.

## 

*

“Are we there yet?” Vala almost moaned.

Sam nodded. “Yep. We managed to fold time and space using the yutes since the last time you asked ten minutes ago.”

Vala gave Sam a sour look from where she was walking at her side. “A simple no would have done.”

Sam gave Vala a look. Specifically, she gave her pigtails a look. Sam could never get away with pigtails. Vala on the other hand had received smiles, the older women of the tribe immediately loving her a little more, the younger women giggling at the naughtiness of it all. Sam looked ahead of her and shook her head when she spotted the teen set of the tribe, complete with pigtails. Sam imagined herself with long blonde pigtails for a second. It was an image that immediately made her stop imagining anything at all ever again.

“That Kira's got a thing for you,” Vala suddenly said.

Sam made a face. “She does not.”

“And here we were thinking Cameron's virtue was in danger,” Vala continued.

Sam frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Vala looked at Sam. “Kira. I've seen her looking at you like you're one of those happy meals.”

Sam was about to laugh it off when she saw the look on Vala's face. It was supposed to be teasing, a twinkle in her eyes, but the smile which was meant to be amused looked tight around the corners. Sam did laugh. “Oh my god. You're jealous.”

Vala's mouth tightened a little more before she said, “Jealous? Me? I hardly think so.”

“Really?” Sam asked, brows raised. “I don't think I've ever seen you jealous before. Is this is why you're acting crazier than usual?”

Vala looked even more annoyed. Sam had never seen her this annoyed either. Vala crossed her arms and walked in a sulk, muttering, “And by the lack of a denial, it seems Kira's little crush isn't unrequited either.”

Sam tried to contain her smile, a little unsure of why Vala's jealousy warmed her so much. “I can't believe you're jealous.”

“I'm not jealous,” Vala said with a big smile. “Just bitterly _bitterly_ amused that Colonel I Like My Rules Straight and Narrow isn't the least bit agitated by some pouting and oddly muscular woman sniffing around.”

“She's not oddly muscular.” Sam grinned. “And you are so jealous.”

Vala seemed to go a little red and ready to stomp away, but one of her groupies came running toward them and attached herself to Vala's arm.

Sam looked at Leela, dressed in tight pants and tight corset, her black hair in pigtails and her light brown eyes heavily made up, lips pink and shining on her fresh pale face.

“Hey, Leela,” Sam said with a smile.

“Can Vala walk with us?” Leela asked, out of breath, pig-tailed and hanging onto Vala like she was going to keep her at the end of the trip.

“Of course I can. I think Sam wants to be alone with her best friend right now,” Vala said with a pleasant smile, tilting her head towards the yute.

Leela gave a big eternally impressed smile and dragged Vala away while Sam watched them with a big grin, stroking the yute's furry neck.

Sam hadn't really seen Vala's jealousy before. It was oddly warming. A little funny too. It helped distract Sam from wanting to break those pesky little rules Vala hated so much. To really take to like Vala like she liked her and not how she pretended to like her.

Sam frowned at the thought. She wondered if her self-control was beginning to make her a little insane. It was like being in a desert of want with too many bottles of Vala. Sam had woken up too early again, hyper aware of having another body in bed with her, only this time Vala was turned away, her back to Sam. Sam had spent a good ten minutes lying there staring at the back of Vala's head, getting up and leaving just when the other woman started to stir. It was almost funny how rules could make gun-carrying cowards out of people.

Sam shook away the thoughts from her head. Unfortunately, for every one thing she wanted to avoid thinking about, there was another one lurking in the back of her head. If it wasn't Vala and her pigtails, it was the thought of Cameron and Teal'c headed in the opposite direction, pretending to be married and playing some insane desert sport. If it wasn't them, it was Daniel trapped somewhere alone. She wanted to think about that even less, especially when she was in the middle of a desert without the power to do anything yet. And what if in the absence of SG-1 something else was happening on Earth? There was always something happening. Sometimes, it wasn't that she wanted to spend all her spare time at work, it was more like there being so little spare time, staying at work seemed less taxing then driving home late only to come back early again because, yes, something was happening.

Sam sighed and turned her head to see one of the other tribes walking parallel to the Delmaar, a few of the tribe members idly driving a variation of the quad bike Cameron and Teal'c had. A young child noticed her watching and waved with a grin. Sam waved back with a smile just as his mother slapped his hand down and admonished him.

Sam sighed and muttered to the yute, “How come they get to have something with wheels?”

## 

*

Night had fallen and the camp was settling down once again. Sam stuck her hands in her pockets and left the entrance of her tent for a walk, hoping that this time tomorrow Daniel would be next to her and she would be able to set her mind on other things. Maybe even pigtailed things. As Kira had predicted, the night was colder and set to continue with a drop in temperature. People were already gathering around the huge fire pit, watching smoke rising from heavy black cauldron-like pots and listening to the sizzle of cooking food that was sending out a tantalising aroma into the air, making Sam's mouth water as well as making her want to take a look inside Kira's magic supply wagon.

She smiled at the group huddled around the pit in shawls and blankets and sat down in front of the fire. Sam could see Kira standing on top of the supplies wagon from where she sat, looking out across the desert, scratching the back of her head.

“What's Kira doing?” Sam asked Tai as the older woman took a seat next to her.

“Kira's worried about the storms,” Tai said, groaning a little as she found a comfortable position.

Sam bit her lip, watching Kira's tense shoulders. “She thinks we're in trouble?”

Tai snorted. “That child has always worried too much. Trust me, if a storm was coming, we'd know by now. The yutes wouldn't be sitting so still for one.”

Sam slowly nodded, hoping Tai was right. Kira seemed to give up her storm watch too, climbing down the side of the wagon and disappearing into the other end of the camp.

Sam turned to Tai. “Any idea when we'll get to Hazla?”

Tai looked annoyed. “Kira has already informed me we will be rising early enough to be there before noon. She wants to be on the way back to Khaydhish by nightfall.”

Though Sam was glad of the speedy schedule she had to ask, “What's the rush?”

“Kira doesn't much like Hazla,” Tai said quietly.

“Why not?”

Tai gave Sam a polite smile. “That you must ask Kira. She is not one for allowing others to divulge her secrets. She respects her elders, that much is true, but it's also true that she'd think nothing of wringing this old neck of mine.”

“I understand,” Sam said with a smile.

“Where's that Vala of yours?” Tai asked, leaning forward to warm her hands from the heat of the fire.

Sam looked around, finding no Vala. “With the other kids I'm guessing.”

Tai laughed. “She will keep you young for a long time.”

Sam laughed, nodding. Tai put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Her eyes were focused on Sam in a way that made her want to run, yet kept her rooted to the spot. It was the first time Sam noticed the woman's grey eyes, absorbing all kinds of colours from the fire.

“When I look at you and Vala, I sense that perhaps you don't quite believe what you have,” Tai said gently. “You mustn't give such thought to some things, or they'll slip away. I can tell you are one that thinks too much, my child.”

Sam looked down at the ground, her face feeling strangely numb and out of control so she couldn't even plaster on a grateful or polite smile. She just gave a heavy nod. Tai's hand moved from her shoulder, bony and hard-skinned fingers taking her chin, pushing it up and forcing Sam to look at Tai.

“I am not your mother,” Tai said with a smile. “Just an old woman you didn't even know days ago. You mustn't take offence if I have said something I shouldn't have, but while you are here with my people, I advise you like I would my own daughters.”

Something seemed to shudder in Sam's chest, shaking her heart a little, an old memory perhaps, something she'd learned to forget. Something that only surfaced at dark times, like the sound of something suddenly clattering to the floor, the smell of something freshly baked. Sam looked Tai in the eyes, unwavering, and closed her hand around the old woman's. Her voice steady as she said, “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

Tai closed her other hand around the one Sam was holding and nodded with a pleased smile. She leaned forward and gave Sam a kiss on her forehead. “Then you are wise.”

Sam laughed, feeling the warmth of the fire, the warmth of a sleeping desert sun, a tribe, a woman. All of it at the same time. It was enough to thaw an ice age.

## 

*

Vala remained absent for most of the meal. Sam didn't worry once she realised that Vala's little group of fans was also missing. Sam ate well, talked to Tai and the others and when the night chill became too much she excused herself.

The walk back to her tent was strange. She noticed there was a large and full moon in the sky, so bright and large that it seemed absurd she hadn't noticed it, just like the deep black/blue sky, glittering stars scattered across its seemingly endless expanse. Looking up at the sky she didn't notice the light breeze blowing sand all over her and yet, for these last three days all she had seen was the sand, wondering what the Delmaar found so joyful about marching through a desert.

Sam frowned, looking away from the moon and whipping her head around from the direction of the sandy breeze. She decided it was time to get back to the tent, shake off the sand and get some sleep before the early morning start. Only, movement on the edge of the camp caught her eye. Sam discreetly looked around the camp and reached into her coat for the zat.

Sam crept her way through the dark shadows at the back of the tents. In the distance she could see the fires of the other tribes, low noise floating into the Delmaar camp. She kept to the dark shadows as she moved towards where she had seen the movement. Sam was sure she could hear the low murmurs of two people talking as she ran to the back of a tent that was closely pitched to another one, hiding in the small dark space between them. Not too far away stood Kira, her arms crossed defensively across her chest as she spoke to another woman.

Sam didn't recognised the woman. The stranger was wrapped up in a black cloak, her dark red hair falling around her shoulders. She and Kira looked as though they were having a serious conversation, one Kira seemed to be finding unpleasant enough that there were lines of tension running through all of her body.

The woman said something, something that made Kira stiffen and step back. Kira looked away and the woman glared at her before turning on her heel and walking away, back to her own camp no doubt. Kira just seemed to stay there, breathing a little hard. Then she turned away and headed right towards where Sam was hiding. Sam held tight to the zat and stepped further into her hiding place, watching Kira walk past as she wondered what secret was so big the other woman had to hide it from her own tribe.

Sam cautiously made her way back to her own tent to find Vala already in bed, holding the blankets up to her chin as she sat up and frowned at the zat in Sam's hand, muttering, “Oh no.”

Sam frowned right back at Vala and the bright blonde streaks running through her black hair. “What happened?”

“You first. My story doesn't include potentially bad news,” Vala said.

Sam took off her coat, bundling the zat inside it and setting it as her pillow. “I thought I saw someone sneaking around. Turned out to be Kira.”

Vala frowned, watching Sam closely as she got into bed. “Kira? Why would Kira be sneaking around her own camp?”

“She was talking to some woman,” Sam said quietly. “Not Delmaar.”

“I thought the tribes didn't mix much,” Vala said thoughtfully. “What with their delightfully complex history and all.”

“As far as I know, they don't. Daniel said things have been tense between the tribes since the Goa'uld got out of the picture,” Sam said, lying down and huddling under the blanket, still too cold for her liking.

Vala lay herself down next to Sam, obviously still thinking it all over. “You think this might have something to do with Daniel?”

Sam made a face. “I don't know. The Delmaar were kind of quick to help.”

“I thought we established that was because they were hoping for a big orgy involving you,” Vala countered.

Sam shrugged. “I dunno. We'll find out tomorrow.”

“You know, Kira knows we're both armed. She would have done something to change that if her intentions were dishonourable,” Vala said slowly. “As much as I hate to stick up for your girlfriend.”

“She's not my girlfriend,” Sam said. “Are you going to tell me what happened to your hair?”

Vala smiled happily. “Oh, me and the girls had one of those pillow parties.”

“You mean pyjama parties,” Sam corrected.

Vala frowned. “Why am I thinking of pillows?”

“Pillow fights,” Sam said with a nod, wondering who exactly had educated her in these particular Earth ways.

“Oh,” Vala said. “Anyway, we all had a nice little chat and exchanged make up tips and make out stories. Word on the great vine is-”

“Grapevine,” Sam corrected.

“What?”

“It's _grape_vine. You said _great_ vine.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Neither does great vine.”

“Makes more sense than _grape_vine. That's just silly. Anyway, news on the vine of contention is that Kira has a big crush on someone,” Vala said airily, looking away past Sam's ear with a sniff. “Serious apparently.”

Sam smiled, feeling a little indulgent. “It doesn't even register with you, does it? The fact that you spent the whole evening gossiping with a bunch of teenagers.”

Vala snorted and gave Sam a truly amused smile. “And how did you spend it?”

Sam thought back. She spent her evening eating wisely and talking to the older women of the tribe and then sneaking around looking for trouble.

Sam nodded. “Goodnight, Vala.”

## 

*

Tai wasn't joking about an early morning start. Kira was issuing orders to get everyone out of their tents before she pulled them down when the sky was still pitch black. When Sam and Vala emerged from their tent, they could see the lit torches of the other camps, movement in their midst clear.

The dark hours of the morning were spent in hush movement, slow and lumbering. Children were sleepy at their mothers' sides or slumped on top of the yutes, sleeping on, the teenagers far too excited and loud, older members of the tribe telling them to hush down every five minutes.

It was a relief when the sun started to rise and morning brought some energy into everyone. By Sam's calculations, Hazla was just hours away now. The cold of morning was gradually giving away to the warmth of day, just like the light was wiping out the dark of the sky. If everything went well, Daniel was ahead of them and in a few days they would be back home on the right side of the gate. And Sam would stop seeing pigtails everywhere.

Sam rode her and Vala's yute, the behemoth slowly moving onwards, rocking her body slow under the growing heat of the sun. Vala was amidst the young girls of the tribe, smiling as they divulged secrets they probably hid from their mothers. Vala wore a long white robe, part of it wrapped around her face. Sam could see her eyes had been made up in the dark colours of the tribe, black lined eyes that faded gradually upwards, creating a gaze too scorching for the desert. Sam felt heat itching the skin under her clothes as she watched Vala, catching her eyes on too many occasions. So many that she had to promise herself she would stop looking. Just like all the other times.

The noon sun brought a renewed sense of purpose. Under the harsh rays of the sun, the oasis of Hazla came into view, shimmering in the distance. It was like finding a castle under the ripples of a magical lake. An ancient shrine, it stood like an imposing figure in the desert, its walls sandy stone and tall, complete with turrets and parapets, the entire structure casting a long shadow like a large sun dial that had stood the test of time.

“Okay, groups of six, no one wanders away from their group. Anyone left behind stays behind,” Kira was explaining once they all came to a halt outside the huge walls of Hazla.

As far as Sam could tell, each tribe was leaving a small group to keep an eye on the animals and supplies, while everyone else got to attend the various markets inside. The Vanjaarin tribes banded together, though Sam had seen little interaction between them on the journey. However, out here and in the midst of outsider tribes, they seemed compelled to stick together. If it meant less trouble for her and Vala, Sam wasn't about to complain.

Vala and Sam stood listening carefully, both smiling when Kira took a longer time to warn the younger members of the tribe who were bouncing with excitement. Finally, Kira lifted up her arms and said with a slightly tired sigh, “Go.”

She performed a last check on the group staying outside before heading to Sam and Vala and saying, “There's one slave market. They sell slaves and other things of dubious origin there. If your friend was brought here, that's we're we'll find him.”

Sam gave a nod. “Okay.”

“It'll start in less than an hour,” Kira said. “Gives us time to get to the auction house and find a good spot.”

Sam looked across at Vala and nodded and then looked back at Kira. “Let's go.”

Sam stuck close to Vala as they followed Kira into what appeared to be a very large town square built into the stone enclosure. On the inside Sam could see the other levels of the building, people walking around on the balconies, going in and out of doorways, the sun shining onto the open air market below.

Numerous carts were surrounded by customers. The people moving between carts made it hard to follow Kira with the pushing and shoving around them. As they pushed their way through, Sam's eye fell on a cart with distinctively Goa'uld technology that looked rather different and interesting. Any other time and she would have been right there. Sam looked away and continued on through the crowd, spotting familiar faces from the Vanjaarin tribes. For a moment it looked as though the red-head she'd seen the night before was somewhere ahead of them and then gone.

It took a while to veer away from the centre of the town square and towards the corridors that were leading deeper into the building. Sam and Vala followed Kira into a narrow corridor with a dirty broken marble floor and faded painted walls. No doubt Hazla had been more than a market once. Kira brought them into a wider corridor that had a large metal archway at the end, ornately twisted and black, the gates under it open and tied back against the walls. Sam could see that beyond the gates was a large room with people milling inside. Kira looked back at Sam and Vala, nodding towards the end of the corridor.

Sam patted down her cloak, despite feeling the weight of her zat and sidearm, Vala patted her hand on her own hip, pulling her cloak a little tighter. Kira walked on ahead and Sam and Vala entered together. The room was filling via other doors, people assembling in front of a stage. Sam and Vala received a few looks, including open leers.

It was a good thirty minutes of waiting for the auction hall to fill. Some of the men seemed to take great delight in pushing up against the women in the room, until a small portion of the auction floor was only occupied by the women in attendance. It still didn't stop from the odd obnoxious comment or filthy suggestion.

Vala looked as though she was about to open her mouth and retaliate at one point, but Sam grabbed her wrist, making her look around. Sam shook her head slowly. They couldn't afford trouble in here. If trouble wanted to follow them out, that was another thing.

“What are you buying?” a man sidled up to Sam's left, pushing another woman out of his way.

Sam opened her mouth to reply, pushing down the urge to knock the man's leering eyes right out of his head. Kira cut in though. “Slaves don't buy.”

The man was tall and handsome, skin sun-kissed and eyes a light brown. He had an even smile and for a moment you could be fooled he wasn't thinking exactly what Sam knew he was thinking.

He looked at Kira. “Oh yeah? You selling? I'll give you a good price.”

Kira looked at Vala. “You selling?”

Vala either caught on quick or was good at not giving away that she didn't understand. She just stood there and stared at the man. Then she smiled, big and wide, which was when Sam knew she was on board. Vala grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her away, placing her between herself and Kira.

The man looked down at Vala. “Well?”

Vala was frowning at the man. “Well, I would, but you just don't seem the type.”

The man frowned. “The type for what?”

“Well, ex-men of course.”

“What?” The guy looked annoyed.

Vala cocked a thumb at Sam. “_She_ used to be a _he_. Well, when I say used to... don't get me wrong, I mean he's half way there.”

The man gave Vala a disgusted look and shook his head before pushing between Sam and Vala, shoving them out of the way and getting back into the other end of the crowd. Sam watched him as he talked to his friends with his lip curled in disgust, his friends looking at her in disbelief and then deciding not to look at her at all.

“You can always depend on scum to act the way scum do,” Vala said in Sam's ear, standing right behind her.

Sam turned towards Vala's voice and smiled. “You honestly think that worked?”

“Someone's sure of herself,” Vala said, smiling as Sam turned to face her. “Besides. I know the type.”

Vala didn't seem bothered by the fact that she knew the type, but it bothered Sam. She said, “I'm sorry.”

Vala frowned. “For what?”

“I wish you didn't have to know the type,” Sam said.

Vala snorted. “You think you don't?”

Kira touched Vala's arm and they all turned their eyes on the stage. Sam found herself enduring more than an hour of men and women being paraded onto the stage, some in shackles and chains, the obviously unwilling. Some of them were introduced as ex-cons, deviants and other socially unwanted. Sam looked on in surprise as they grinned their way through their high-priced sales before they were shoved off the stage and back through the door out of which they had come.

As the auction began to wind down, Sam's heart started to thump hard. Time was passing and Daniel hadn't show up yet. When the auctioneer announced the auction was over Sam sighed and looked at Vala.

“I guess that means he's coming back with Teal'c and Cam,” she said, knowing full well it was still a fifty-fifty chance he was coming back at all.

Kira turned towards them. “I'm sorry.”

“Not you're fault. You helped us more than you needed to,” Sam said.

They made their way out of the auction room slowly, others pushing and shoving past them, the jilted buyer shoving past Sam extra hard, Vala speeding up behind him when Sam collided into Kira. Both Kira and Sam grabbed an arm each and pulled her back.

“I was just going to say goodbye,” Vala said with a shrug. Sam gave her look and Vala sighed. “I'm sure he's just angry because he has no genitals.”

“Yeah, probably because you gave them to me,” Sam said dryly. “Kira, we should probably-” Sam stopped when she saw Kira staring back into the auction room. “Kira?”

Kira scratched her chin and looked back at Sam. “I doubt he's here, but it might be unwise to leave until we check the back store for unsaleable goods.”

“Unsaleable?” Vala asked. She smiled and shook her head. “No no. Not my Daniel. Trust me. He's incredibly saleable.”

Kira frowned at Sam. Sam said, “Actually, that's true.”

Kira shook her head. “You people are so strange. Come on, let's pay the back store a visit.”

They turned around and walked into the tide of people that were leaving. Sam spotted only one or two people that had ducked in through the door Kira was headed towards. Trap, a part of her screamed, making her aware of her zat and gun all that much more. Another part of her felt a little ashamed for never letting up on the distrust. Job hazard her father had called it once. She always wondered how her mother would have responded to that.

They walked into a large store room, a bit of a scaled down warehouse that was overflowing with boxes, crates and shelves. Sam could spot cages just beyond the shelves and some movement. Vala was inspecting a crate of glittering goods as Kira walked on and Sam continued casing the place.

“Shiny,” Vala said, sifting through the crate with bemusement.

Sam looked around, wondering when a cage might suddenly drop on their heads before a voice said, “I'm Solan. Can I help?”

She turned to see a rotund bald man, just about her height and slightly annoyed looking. Sam turned to Kira who came to stand next to her. “Any bargains?”

The man rolled his eyes. “Should there be?”

Kira shrugged. “I don't know. I was hoping since I picked up a good piece here last year.”

The man frowned. “Yeah?”

Kira nodded. “Yeah. There was a different man though. Taller than you? Said his name was Garikk.”

Solan seemed at more ease. “That's my brother. I can't promise anything. You can take a look around, but I'm not reducing anything already tagged.”

Kira held up her hands. “Of course.”

“I think I know what I want.”

Sam turned towards Vala's voice to find her gone. Kira walked on ahead and said, “Vala?”

“In here,” Vala said.

Kira and Sam walked towards the shelves and then saw the small door that opened into a room. Inside the room was a space between two cells where Vala was standing and smiling into Daniel's cell. He didn't look very pleased, a gagged and his hands shackled to chains hanging from the ceiling. There was an ugly red gash about two inches long on his cheek, but otherwise he just looked tired.

Vala smiled at Solan. “Why is he gagged?”

Solan threw Daniel a dirty look. “We gag them all.”

“Not to my recollection,” Kira said, giving Solan an unimpressed look.

Vala wrapped her hands around the bars of the cell and leaned in. “Hello. My name's Vala and I'm going to be your new mistress. Excited?”

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Vala as Solan walked in closer and asked Vala. “You want him?”

“Well, it would mostly be for heavy lifting,” Vala said. “How much?”

“How much you offering?” Solan asked.

“How much you want?” Vala asked.

“How much you offering?” Solan asked.

“How much you want?”

Sam wanted to stick the bag of currency in her pocket in front of Solan's face, but she knew any eagerness and the man would try to take advantage. She stood watching Vala calmly, hoping and praying they didn't screw up. And if they did... well, her zat was at hand.

“How much?” Solan asked firmly.

Vala smiled across at Sam. “Let's see what we can offer Solan here.”

Sam reached into her cloak and extracted the bag, handing it to Vala who took it and dangled it in front of Solan. Solan reached out for the bag.

“Ah!” Vala said, taking the bag away from Solan's greedy hands. “Here's the thing. I'm going to make one purchase today and one only. Now, you can take this bag and be happy I'm spending all my wealth here and give me that man, or someone else can benefit.”

Solan laughed. “Do I look stupid? There could be no more than a few pieces of copper in there.”

“Look in the bag,” Sam said. “There's more than he's worth in there.”

Solan looked at Sam and then Vala. Vala opened the bag up a little and showed Solan a glint of heavy and pure crystal pieces. Solan's eyes went wide.

Vala said, “Pure Goa'uld.”

Solan grinned and looked at Vala. “What makes you think you women can handle him?”

Vala handed the bag to Solan and turned away as Kira and Sam frowned. Sam looked into the cell where Daniel gave her a questioning look. Sam shrugged just as Vala turned back wearing a Goa'uld hand device.

“There are ways to handle people,” she said, stretching open her hand over Solan, the crystal in the centre of her palm glowing.

Solan stared and backed away. Vala closed her fist and said. “You know what, I like you and I have plenty of trinkets. Here, take this too.”

She slipped off the device and handed it to Solan who looked dumbfounded. Then he laughed and took out a key from his pocket and opened the cell, proceeding to open Daniel's shackles and pushing him out. Daniel reached for the cloth gag.

Solan pointed at Daniel. “Leave that until you're outside.” Then he looked at Vala. “Good luck, lady. Maybe you can find a better way to shut his mouth.”

Solan walked out of the room, chuckling as everyone stared at Daniel. He pulled down the gag and made a face, licking his dry lips. “We didn't really hit it off.”

Kira was watching the door for a moment before she said, “We should go. Not the best place to hang around.”

Daniel nodded. “I have to agree.”

Sam smiled, holding back on the urge to hug just yet and patting Daniel on the arm to follow Kira out. Vala stepped forward to follow and Sam stopped her with a hand on the arm.

Vala grinned. “I know. Don't say it. You want to give me a big hug for the good work.”

“The hand device,” Sam whispered. “You stole that from Solan, didn't you?”

“I gave it back,” Vala said indignantly. “Anyway, I took the price tag off. He won't notice.”

“I think I will give you that hug.” Sam said, staring at Vala and then grinning because she couldn't help it. “Let's just get out of here first.”

## 

*

Kira took off her cloak and gave it to Daniel, his black t-shirt and BDU pants too noticeable amongst the earthy leathers and dusty suedes around them. He quickly and effortlessly wrapped it around himself as though he was back on Abydos.

They were all back outside amongst the crowd now, pushing their way through enthusiastic buyers. Sam had a hand on Daniel's arm, guiding him through the crowd as they followed Vala and Kira, Daniel explaining exactly how he'd ended up here.

“Apparently the site's notorious for throwing up artefacts and old Goa'uld technology. Solan and his friends, who by the way were not so friendly, turned up and found me. They thought I was there for the same reason as them,” Daniel quickly reeled off. “Long story short, they didn't believe the peaceful explorers line and then I woke up in the back of a truck and here. They figured they couldn't get any information out of me but I might be worth selling off.”

Sam smiled at him. “Didn't seem to be working out.”

Daniel smiled back, looking a little amused. “Not so much. Where are Teal'c and Mitchell?”

“With Kalen, probably in Jilla by now. The Delmaar said you'd either be in Jilla or here,” Sam said with a nod.

Daniel nodded back. “How far are we from the gate?”

“Three days walk,” Sam said. “We've had no problems getting here, but there's no telling when or if the storms'll hit.”

Daniel took a deep breath. “As long as we're anywhere, but here.”

Sam nodded, laying a hand on Daniel's back and giving it a brief pat. “Well, we've been here over two hours. Should start moving back out soon. Oh, hey, I almost forgot.”

Sam reached into her pockets and extracted a pair of glasses, handing them to Daniel. He put them on, taking a moment to adjust them, squinting for a few seconds and then giving a satisfied nod. Sam smiled as the world started tilting back into place.

## 

*

Sam and Daniel returned to the resting camp, waiting there for everyone else to finish their trading. Vala quite gladly went back inside with Kira, promising not to get into trouble. Sam watched the other tribes as Daniel spoke to the small Delmaar group left in charge of the animals and supplies. The Vanjaarin were still camped close, but otherwise didn't seem too interested in mixing with each other. Again, Sam spotted the red haired woman she'd seen Kira with, talking to a group of women. Sam looked at their supplies wagon, painted in vibrant colours, a black symbol on the side, like a more intricate Celtic knot. She remembered the symbol. It was for the Sujaarin. Sam wondered what the Delmaar leader and a woman from the Sujaarin could be so angry about.

“Where's your mother? Let's see what she has to say,” Kira was saying. Sam turned to see Kira and Vala returning, a few sulky teenagers surrounding them as the rest of the tribe also seemed to tiredly follow.

“I was just looking,” Leela said, rolling her eyes. Sam smiled, thinking of Cassie. Teens were teens pretty much everywhere then. Leela was shrugging. “I wasn't buying anything.”

“I've never seen such filth,” Kira was murmuring, shaking her head.

“Look, she said we weren't buying anything,” Vala supplied innocently. Kira shot her dark look and disappeared amongst the returning members of the tribe. Vala sighed and turned to Sam. “Well, we weren't.”

Daniel appeared at Sam's side. “Looks like we're about to move.”

“I'm Leela,” Leela suddenly said, pushing a lock of unruly and dyed hair behind her ear, smiling at Daniel, evidently a little enamoured.

Daniel smiled politely. “Hi. I'm Daniel.”

“Are you going to be travelling with us?” Leela asked, a bright gleam in her eyes.

“Um, yes. Yes, I am,” Daniel said with another polite smile and nod.

Leela grinned before suddenly running off to join her gaggle of friends, where they gathered around to listen to Leela before looking in Daniel's direction and then bursting into a fit of giggles.

Vala looked at them and then at Daniel. “So, you do have the same effect on all women. Looks like we all find you very funny. I'd wondered.”

Daniel blinked off the comment with a humouring smile. “Let me guess. Friends of yours?”

Sam smiled at the pig-tailed group and asked, “What gave it away?”

Daniel gave her a mock serious look. “Oh, a hunch.”

Sam nodded, “Ah.”

Vala looked at Sam and then at Daniel and then back at Sam before plastering her thumb and finger in an elegantly taut L shape on her forehead, stiffly turning on her heel and heading away towards the receptive Delmaar teens.

“It's good she's picking up such useful Earth customs,” Daniel said dryly.

Sam looked at him and laughed, a great weight finally lifting from the middle her chest.

## 

*

Everyone seemed to move a little slower, now that the destination was home. The yutes were weighed down by wares and tired passengers, the youngsters finally worn out by their own excitement. Daniel had acquired a group of doting elderly women who all wanted to feed him or tell him stories about the old days, which Daniel was more than happy to listen to. Vala was still with her cheerleaders. Kira was up ahead, laughing and talking amongst her people.

Sam quietly pulled along her yute. The winds were blowing harder now, the sand making the way ahead seem misty and pale. She watched Daniel with smile, still shy somewhere under there, somewhere around the mouth and eyes. She watched Vala who was watching the girls, almost dotingly and it made Sam's smile falter because Vala never had this with Adria, these precious moments. Sam quickly shook off that line of thought before it inevitably led back to her own childhood. Instead, she allowed herself to revel in the fact that Daniel was here and they were all going home.

Sam was prepared to melt under the desert sun, now that Daniel was safe and everyone was headed back to the gate. However, as Kira had suspected, the winds picked up. The night air was turning cold and everyone was wrapped up in their desert robes, fighting off the flurries of sand. Still, Sam welcomed it all. She watched the billowing robes of the Delmaar women, listened to their quiet laughter , watched the way the older women beamed around Daniel, petting him with affection, while the younger ones asked endless questions punctuated by giggles. She watched Kira's determined march at the head of the tribe, the way she glanced at the torches of the other tribes, making sure they all stayed on course. Everyone's purpose at the oasis had been filled and there was calm over the entire camp, the sand and cold doing nothing to dampen anyone's spirits.

Least of all Vala's who seemed to be looking in Sam's direction whenever Sam turned her head to look at the other woman. She was holding part of her robe across her face one time, winking at Sam when Sam caught her eye. Sam shook her head and laughed, cursing Colonel Samantha Carter on the inside for being willing to take risks with her life, but not with her heart.

The camp came to a stop just before the sun went down and with sighs of relief, the tents were being unbundled and set up for the night. Sam had just finished slinging her supplies into the tent when Kira walked over and said, “Come.” She took Sam by the arm and pulled her along. “I have to show you something.”

Sam frowned, but followed anyway. She spotted Vala and Daniel as they finished helping someone put up a tent. One of the young Delmaar girls approached them and told Vala something, pointing in Kira and Sam's direction. When Daniel and Vala saw Sam, she shrugged in response to the questioning looks in their eyes. They jogged to catch up with Sam, following Kira to a quiet spot that put them between the Delmaar and Sujaarin encampments.

“What's going on?” Daniel asked, joining Sam at her side.

Kira was reaching into her long robes and pulling out what looked like a large gun, which she proceeded to load. Vala yanked Sam's sleeve and pointed at Kira. “I knew it. I knew we couldn't trust her. Didn't I tell you?”

Kira frowned at Sam and Vala. “Did she?”

Sam frowned back. “Actually, I don't think she did.”

“Or maybe you just don't listen,” Vala said, her wide eyes still pinned on the gun and her fingers still holding onto Sam's sleeve.

Kira seemed to smirk at that before pointing her gun at the sky. A moment later there was a deafening bang from the gun, a bright light shooting into the sky, looking like a far away comet before it seemed to become lost in the inky sky.

“Delmaar fireworks leave a lot to be desired,” Vala whispered across to Sam, without moving her lips too much. Sam shook her head.

Kira was still watching the sky, squinting up and concentrating. Then Sam saw what Kira had been waiting for. A bright spider web of light silently splintered across the sky, as if the sky was cracking. The web then fizzled out into smaller webs and cracks that dispersed, shooting off into every direction across the sky, snaking away until they disappeared.

Daniel gave Sam a questioning look, but Sam was smiling and nodding. “A message.”

Kira nodded, letting the gun hang towards the ground as she approached Sam. She saw Vala's hand still holding onto Sam's sleeve. Sam coughed and Vala jumped a little, looking down at her hand and then immediately pulling away, smiling at Kira and telling her, “Very impressive.”

Daniel gave Vala an even look. “You have no idea what they're talking about.”

Vala elbowed him in the stomach with. “Hush now. You should try and preserve your strength.”

Kira gave both Daniel and Vala an amused look before turning to Sam. “Kalen and I agreed whomever found Dr. Jackson first would alert the other. The shield up there reacts quite excitedly to certain kinds of interference, so we use a special compound fired at great velocity to impact the shield and create a temporary disturbance. It's useless to do it during the day of course. Anyway, you're friends can rest easy tonight.”

Daniel gave a polite nod and smile. “Thank you..”

Kira nodded. “I best check on the camp.”

Sam, Vala and Daniel nodded as Kira walked back to the camp, balancing the gun on her shoulder.

Vala smiled and said, “I told you she was good people.”

## 

*

The camp was settled down but a little tense, probably because Kira kept getting up, wandering off and coming back looking tense. Tai told her off for making everyone feel as though the winds might sweep right under them and carry them away. Vala of course went straight into a tale of a girl who experienced such a thing and then went on an adventure down a yellow brick road with new found friends while Daniel gave her the glare of a man dying on the inside as fiction was passed for fact.

Sam sat back with a small smile as she just listened and watched. Every now and then some doting woman refilled Daniel's bowl and he ate beyond the point of hunger to stay polite. Vala happily embellished on her version of Dorothy's adventures, her groupies squealing with delight at the final gun battle between Dorothy and the evil witch. The night wore on and Sam felt more relaxed than she had in a while, hoping that Teal'c and Cameron could breath a sigh of relief too now. She was sure everyone felt relaxed enough to just pass out by the fire, but Kira eventually got up and told everyone to retire to their tents.

Daniel was still listening to Tai telling him another story when Vala dropped at Sam's side as everyone else began to get up and leave.

“I told Kira that Daniel could share with us,” Vala said. “I wouldn't want to lose him again.”

Sam may have frowned, disappointed just a little. “Oh.”

Vala smiled. “Indeed. Not disappointed are you? Or were you thinking that with Daniel back you could indulge in some guilt free marital benefits?”

Sam smiled, bigger than necessary. “No, I think it's a good idea. Glad you did it.”

“Yes, it'll be nice to have someone to cuddle, and Daniel? Well, there's quite a sufficient amount of him _to_ cuddle. You're all elbows and knees,” Vala said in an annoyingly casual manner.

Sam nodded, her smile tighter now. “I'm sure Daniel can't wait.”

Vala arched a brow at Sam, tilted up her chin and then got up and left. Sam watched her walking off, wondering how in the hell someone even came up with a bouncy yet irritated walk. She got up too and waited for Daniel, watching him say goodnight to all the women that were quite enamoured with him.

He caught her eyes and smiled as he finally came to her and then continued on to the tent with Sam at his side. “You have fans,” Sam said.

Daniel smiled. “No, they have stories. They're interesting people,” Daniel said with a nod. Then he frowned and looked at Sam. “Having said that, if we could be beamed out right now, that would be okay too.”

They stepped inside the tent as Sam asked, “Oh? Any particular reason?”

Daniel looked at Sam just as they heard Vala's greeting of, “Well, hello there.”

Sam and Daniel both looked at Vala lying in the centre of the bed with a cheeky smile and arms spread out wide in a mock stretch.

Daniel pointed at Sam. “You can be in the middle.”

Vala pouted and sat up. “How your planet ever managed to populate itself is a mystery to me. Do you have a dry method of reproducing that I don't know about?”

Sam gave her an amused look and nodded to the far side of the bedding. Vala made a face of not caring and shifted over, climbing under the covers.

“Well,” she said, getting comfortable and turning on to her side so her back would be turned both to Daniel and Sam. “At least I'll sleep well. I'm sure any thrilling topics you two might want to discuss are a sure cure for anyone's sleeping problems.”

Daniel just smiled the comment off and sat down on the opposite edge of the bed with a tired sigh. Sam silently prepared for bed too and finally climbed in, followed by Daniel. She lay there looking up into the dark for a bit, listening to Daniel's breathing evening out as he fell asleep before she turned to the side and looked at the back of Vala's head. She imagined waking up with Vala draped over one side of her, Daniel in the same bed, wondering what he might see.

She sighed, the sound loud and heavy in the silence of the tent. A moment later Vala seemed to shift further away, as if she could read Sam's thoughts and fears. Three in a bed, thought Sam, and so much space.

## 

*

To say she had slept at all was a bit of a lie. She kept jerking awake as soon as her eyes began to shut or Vala seemed to turn in her sleep. Daniel wasn't exactly a restful sleeper either, spending the night tossing and turning or abruptly waking up as if he didn't know where he was, elbowing Sam on numerous occasion. When the darkness seemed to start lifting in the small gap of the tent flap, Sam decided to get up. She figured she could take two more days of restlessness and then no doubt they could go home and stand down for a day or two, the desert gone and forgotten behind them.

Sam left Vala and Daniel sleeping, taking a wander around the camp after cleaning up the best she could with the limited water supplies laid out. The winds had picked up on the day before, but if they didn't get worse in the next two days it wouldn't be too problematic. Sam had her cloak wrapped around her to ward off the early morning chill as she walked past, most of the tribe still asleep. Though a giggle from somewhere said not everyone was sleeping.

Sam saw Tai heading back to her tent from somewhere, something like prayer beads hanging from her hand as she muttered quietly to herself while Kira emerged from behind a tent, scratching her cheek as she frowned. She saw Sam and waved, changing her the direction she had been headed towards.

Kira greeted Sam with, “It's early. You're well?”

Sam smiled. “I'm fine. Just restless. Weather hasn't improved?”

Kira looked up at the sky. “No, it hasn't. I fear it will get worse. Question is when. I wouldn't want to be caught out in the middle of the day. We can't turn around if someone wanders away or drops behind.”

Sam looked across the expanse of sand that separated the Delmaar and Sujaarin. She could just make out the dark shades of the Sujaarin camp through the thin veil of sand the mild winds were throwing into the air.

Sam pointed across. “We could close in a little tighter when we start moving. If all the Vanjaarin move in a little closer it'll make it harder for someone to wander away or be left behind. I mean, would it be a problem if you all walked a little closer the rest of the way?”

Kira looked across at the Sujaarin camp, blowing out a slow breath. “No,” she said slowly. “Not a problem. Annoying perhaps. I'll run over there and speak to Sian and then get word to the other two camps.”

Sam cocked her thumb towards the Sujaarin camp. “Well, why don't I run over there with your message? You get word to the others and that way we all know what we're doing when we start moving.”

Kira gave a slow nod, but seemed reluctant. Then she smiled and said, “That would be helpful. Come with me, I'll write Sian a quick letter and you can hand it to her while I speak to the others.”

Sam held out her hand, gesturing for Kira to lead on ahead. Kira walked on in front as Sam followed, watching the camp slowly come to life, tent flaps opening and heads poking outside. When she stepped inside Kira's tent, the other woman was already seated on the edge of her bedding, a saddle on her lap as she dug around in its pockets to pull out a leather bound book. She opened it where a pen had been used as a bookmark, lying between two pages of thick black writing which was all curves and flourish. She twisted off the cap and went to the back of the book where she quickly scrawled a message, the ink shining black and thick as the nib moved quickly. When she was finished, she ended the letter with a rather intricate pattern at the bottom. Kira let the saddle slide off her lap and to the side and tore the page from her book, blowing across the ink before she got up and handed it to Sam.

“Ask for Sian and say you bring a message from Kira. Make sure you place it in her hand and hers alone,” Kira said, shoving her pen into the pocket of pants. Then tentatively she added, “Don't let them distract you.”

Sam frowned, trying not to smile. “Um, okay. Sure. I'll be right back.”

Kira smiled. “Thank you.”

“Hey. It's the least I can do,” Sam said, remembering the heaviness of anxiety and frustration the last few days when she had no idea if they'd find Daniel or not.

Kira seemed to have trouble finding what else to say and smiled instead, patting Sam's arm. “We best be quick.”

Sam held up the note. “Got it.”

Sam left the tent and briskly headed towards the other camp. The space between the Delmaar and Sujaarin was what Tai had called a respectable distance. Kira elaborated that since the other two tribes were so hell bent on sharing a mutual distrust, everyone else towed the line by keeping this so-called respectable distance from which the tribes could see each other and still remain apart.

As she neared the camp, Sam upped the pace and jogged the rest of the way. The smell of the camp reached her before anything else. The air smelled like incense and toasted bread, tasting like cinnamon on her tongue as she breathed it in. Some of the women of the camp were awake, loading up their supplies already, drinking tea and eating breakfast around small fires outside their tents, which were slightly lower to the ground than the Delmaar and rounder in shape.

Sam looked around to pick someone for directions, turning to find a young girl, six or seven years old, frowning up at her with inquisitive dark eyes. The child was dressed in a smart little coat and pants and ready for the day's walk, her mousy hair neatly combed and styled, sparkly little gems woven into a hair band. She was holding a small fluffy toy close to her chest in the crook of one arm as she appraised Sam closely.

“Hello,” Sam said with a smile.

The child gave her small wave, tilting her head a little. Then she looked in the direction of the Delmaar camp and back at Sam. “Are you supposed to be here?” she said, making Sam break out into a smile on the child's lisp.

Sam nodded. “I'm here to see someone.”

The child nodded back. “I'm Hanna.”

“Hello Hanna. I'm Sam,” Sam said, hearing Jack O'Neill's voice in the back of her head, telling her, _No, Carter, you can't keep her_.

Hanna pointed to the fluffy toy. “That's Bopoo.”

“Hi Bopoo,” Sam said.

Hanna started to laugh and said with a wrinkle of her nose. “Bopoo can't talk. He's still a baby.”

“Oh,” Sam said seriously. “Silly me. Listen, Hanna, you don't know where Sian is, do you? I have a very important message for her.”

Hanna seemed to give the question a great deal of thought before she held out her hand. Sam frowned at it, saw Hanna waiting and then caught on, putting her hand in the little girl's grasp. Hanna stomped on ahead, pulling Sam along until they reached the remains of last night's fire and the tent adjacent to it. Hanna then pulled Sam until they stood inside.

A woman was down on one knee in the middle of the tent, buckling her boot. She looked up from thick black-lined curious eyes. Her black hair was combed back into a ponytail, but her mouth was painted a lush crimson red that gave her a striking appearance with her dark eyes. She looked away from Sam and arched a brow at Hanna.

Hanna immediately held up a hand said, “I didn't do _anything_.”

The woman stood up, falling a few inches short of Sam's height. “I'm sorry, I don't think I recognise you.”

Sam smiled. “Sam Carter. I'm travelling with the Delmaar. Kira sent me. She wanted me to give this to Sian.”

Sian nodded. “I am she.”

“I know a Sian,” Hanna offered.

“She's three years old, Hanna,” Sian said frowning at the child. “I don't think Kira would send her a letter.”

“You don't know.” Hanna shrugged.

Sam took out the letter from her pocket and handed it to Sian who took it and read it immediately, nodding along. She looked at Sam and said, “Good idea.” She opened her mouth to say something else and then eyed Hanna thoughtfully. “Hanna, go collect your things from Amin. I don't want to repeat what happened yesterday.”

“But--”

Sian gave the child a steady look. “Next season you stay at home, unless you can behave.”

Hanna pouted, but left anyway. Sian turned to Sam who was currently thinking that she would probably cave under such a pout.

“Has Kira sent word to the others?” Sian asked.

“She said she was going to as I left,” Sam said with a nod.

“Good,” Sian said. “A few seasons ago someone did fall behind. Almost died out in the desert. Luckily the tribe noticed in time and Kira went back with a yute. Took her almost a day to catch up with the rest of us.”

Sam said, “No wonder she's worried.”

Sian looked worried herself. “Not the kind of thing you want to be responsible for, leaving someone to die in the desert.”

Sam didn't say anything, but she knew all too well the fear of having to leave someone behind. Of being left behind even.

Sian clapped a hand on Sam's arm and smiled. “You're a guest of the Delmaar?”

Sam nodded. “Yes. Me and two of my friends.”

“Well, then you're a guest here too,” Sian said. “Please, sit. I'll get some tea and write Kira a reply for you to take back.”

“Thank you,” Sam said politely, looking down at the neatly made bed behind her. She was about to sit as the tent flap opened and another woman walked in.

Sam stilled, recognising her. This was the woman she'd seen with Kira. The woman had also stopped in her tracks to eye Sam, looking visibly confused.

“Erin, this is Sam. Kira sent her,” Sian said. “You two sit, I'm getting some tea. You want some?”

Erin held up her hand and shook her head. Sian nodded and walked around her. Erin stepped closer to Sam. Her face like Sian's was made up to look striking, dark around her mossy eyes, dark painted mouth and pale skin with hair that was dyed too look a deep wine red. She wore an assortment of trinkets, chains with strange pendants, gold bracelets and rings and deep red markings adorned her hands. She was wearing a coffee coloured shawl around a black bodice and long suede skirt and she was eyeing Sam with an interestingly suspicious look.

“How is Kira?” Erin asked in a smooth lilting voice.

“Good. She's good,” Sam replied.

Erin walked around Sam and sat down on the low bed, legs folded beneath her. “Come, join me.”

Sam sat down too, cross-legged in front of Sian, uncomfortable in the silence and under Erin's constant gaze. She cleared her throat and said, “So, um, Hanna. Is she Sian's daughter?”

Erin nodded. “Yes. She is her youngest. She has a son also, Ethan. He is with his father at the Vanjaarin settlement.”

“Oh. Her husband's not with the Sujaarin men?”

Erin shook her head. “He was not well enough this year.”

Sam nodded slowly, sensing the conversation on the verge of drying up soon. “So, this settlement, that's where all the tribes head back, is it? ”

Erin said, “Yes. The Logorian mountains. Every season some of us come to the desert from there to play, buy, sell and then return home once again. Without these few days away, I am sure many would be forced to murder their loved ones.”

Sam smiled. “Right. What about you? Anyone waiting for you at the settlement?”

Erin's mouth quirked up in a smile. “No. I am on my own.”

“No one to get away from, huh?” Sam asked.

Erin looked amused. “I am needed here.”

“Oh?”

Erin nodded. “Your people. Do they have seers?”

Sam felt her eyebrows rising of their own accord. “Seers?”

Erin looked bemused. “Those who see beyond what is visible. Read the world around them.”

“Oh, those. Sure, we have those,” Sam said with a smile.

Erin seemed to find this humorous. “You do not believe in such things.”

Sam opened her mouth to say something other then, 'yes, you're right, it's all baloney' but nothing seemed to come to mind. “I don't... disbelieve.”

Erin laughed. “How diplomatic. Well, my people are a spiritual people. The Jaarin tribe has its old religion of gods and demons. The Sarian believe in nothing but meditation. The Delmaar,” she said with a grin, “They only believe in what they can see and explain. The Sujaarin, we believe there is more than what see, more than the scriptures have to offer alone.”

Sam nodded slowly. “Sounds nice.”

Erin held out a hand. “Let me give you a reading.”

Sam made a face. “Um... I don't know--”

Erin shrugged and sat back, pointing a finger at Sam's forehead. “Your resolve should not be so great that it leaves you distanced.”

Sam nodded and smiled. “That could apply to everyone.”

Erin's hand came back down and she had a smirk on her face. “It _does_ apply to everyone.”

Sam allowed herself a moment of amusement, not thinking too hard at all about Erin's advice, prophecy, whatever the hell it was.

“I can see why Kira likes you,” Erin said, picking at the decorated lines of her skirt. “She admires scepticism and has a love of the rational. She rather yearns to be with someone like you.”

Sam watched Erin closely, frowning at the statement. “You must know her pretty well if she talks about outsiders with you.”

Erin looked up, brow arched. “That would be the logical assumption.”

Sam gave a nod, realised she didn't have much she could do with Erin's response and just shrugged. Luckily before Erin could say anything else, Sian walked back in with two small glasses of tea. She sat down next to Erin after handing a glass to Sam.

“Thank you,” Sam said, welcoming the warmth.

Sian put her glass aside, acknowledging Sam with a smile before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a black pencil. Erin was already retrieving a book from under the bedding and opening it at a blank page.

“Here, I will write it for you,” Erin said, taking the pencil from Sian.

Sian nodded. “Tell Kira we'll start out a little earlier so we are by the Delmaar side when it is time to move forward.”

Erin wrote the note in gracefully luscious curves before handing it to Sian who added a signature of sorts at the bottom. She carefully tore the page from the book and handed it to Sam. “There. Please give it to Kira with my kind regards.”

Sam smiled. “I will.”

“Now,” Sian said, taking her glass of tea. “Have some tea and tell me a little of your tribe.”

Sam took a sip and wondered where she could start in the colourful history of SG-1. Sian seemed the type to appreciate stories of inebriation and misunderstanding so Sam decided it was a good a place as any to make a new ally.

## 

*

Sam was headed to Kira's tent when she heard the other woman call from behind her. Sam turned to find Kira wrapped in her long robes, headed in the same direction.

“How'd it go?” Sam asked.

Kira made a face. “The Jaarin and Sarian are not exactly easy to talk to, but I told them if they want stragglers to fall under a storm that's fine by me.”

“Did it work?” Sam asked.

“Absolutely,” Kira said with a smile. “The Sujaarin?”

Sam handed her note to Kira who seemed fine until she opened. Sam could see Kira wasn't actually reading the note, but rather just looking at it as a whole. She looked up at Sam and asked, “You spoke to Sian?”

Sam nodded and pointed to the letter. “Yeah, she just had someone else write it. Erin, I think was her name.”

Kira nodded, looking a little irate. “Oh. Well,” she said, reading the note quickly and saying, “As long as they're joining us.”

Kira seemed a little flushed and annoyed. Sam couldn't help but place her hand on Kira's arm. “You okay?”

Kira smiled and Sam could see it was forced, the best of masks. “I am fine. I best tell everyone what's happening so they have ample time to complain.”

Sam nodded and watched Kira hurry off. Sam made her way back to her own tent, wondering if Vala and Daniel were awake yet. The answer she found was no, they were not awake at all. In fact, they were both lying together, Vala with her head on Daniel's chest and an arm around his waist, and Daniel had an arm around her shoulders, his other arm spread across the bedding and floor. They looked cosy together. No wonder there were rumours about both of them, not that Vala acted in any way to dispel those rumours.

Sam decided it was time for them to wake up. The question was whether to wake them up in a mature manner, or be childish. She stepped outside the tent and decided to be childish by taking a handful of sand and throwing it at the sleeping pair, before ducking aside from the tent flap.

“What the hell?” Daniel was up.

“It's okay, Daniel, it happens to all men,” Vala said as she yawned. Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“What?” Daniel asked, a little high pitched like he got when he was annoyed.

Sam stepped inside then and said, “Oh, good, you're up.”

Daniel was shaking off sand from his hair and putting on his glasses, while Vala gave Sam a rather suspicious look.

“What?” Sam asked her.

Vala shrugged and got up, shaking her clothes free of sand. “Up early I see.”

“Couldn't sleep. Especially with you both snoring in each ear,” Sam offered with a smile.

Daniel made a face. “It's the desert.”

“I do not snore,” Vala said.

“We better get this stuff together,” Sam said. “I think Kira wants to move quick today. She thinks there's a storm coming.”

“Great,” Daniel said, getting up. “Just we what we need to make it a perfect trip.”

Sam smiled and stepped out of the tent. In the distance she could see a small crowd around Kira, some of them looking a little unhappy. Obviously news of the Sujaarin crossing that respectable distance had been broken.

“What's happening over there?” Vala asked, coming to Sam's side.

“The camps are moving closer to stay safe if the storm comes,” Sam said. “I don't think everyone likes the idea.”

“Yes, people are strange. Speaking of which, what did you do with your extra two hours this morning?” Vala asked with a smile. “Hold hands with your best friend, Kira?”

Sam frowned, but offered an amused smile too. “I'm sorry, you're not still jealous are you?”

Vala laughed. “That's very funny. It makes a nice change.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “If you must know, I was helping Kira by taking her message to the Sujaarin camp leader. You'll never guess who I saw.”

“Who?”

“The woman I saw her arguing with the other night,” Sam said. “Her name's Erin. She's a _seer_.”

Vala frowned. “A what?”

“A psychic, I think,” Sam said.

“What did she tell you?” Vala asked, way too excited.

“Nothing besides the obvious,” Sam said.

“Well, from where I'm standing some people can do with being told the obvious,” Vala said with a big smile.

Sam blinked and gave Vala a smile. “You mean like how your hair's flat on the side you were sleeping and sticking up funny on the other side?”

Vala clapped her hands to her head and frowned before storming back inside the tent. Sam figured the day was off to a mostly good start.

## 

*

For a while, even with the reduced distance, the tribes either side and behind the Delmaar kept a small and neat distance, one that distinguished them from each other, but to Sam's amusement, little by little the Sujaarin were walking side by side with the Delmaar, some of the older women having crossed over to walk alongside the Delmaar elders.

Daniel had predictably found a spot that put him right between the Delmaar and Sujaarin, where he was walking along with women of both tribes, immersed in everything they had to tell him. Sam tried not to smile too much at the somewhat maternal affections on display. Elsewhere, Vala was with the Delmaar groupies, but she seemed to be actively recruiting some young Sujaarin too, making the youngsters mix with each other.

Sam looked away and paid attention to the rest of the Delmaar, Kira right at the front being surprised as Sian approached her. Sian tapped her shoulder and Kira turned, surprise evident in the momentary stiffening of her frame. Sian leaned across as they walked and kissed her cheek, receiving a kiss in return, holding Hanna in one arm, the little girl's arms around her mother's neck. Kira reached out and placed her hand on Hanna's head for a moment and both women walked side by side under the eyes of many of the Delmaar and Sujaarin.

Sam caught Erin watching too as she walked along, appearing to ignore the woman at her side. There was a strange look in her eyes, something that made Sam think of that night again, the way Kira had walked away somewhat angrily. Erin's gaze changed to suddenly look at Sam, as if she knew Sam had been watching her. Sam didn't pretend otherwise and received the look with a nod in Erin's direction. Erin's mouth tilted in amusement and she nodded back slowly before turning to talk to her companion.

Sam continued on her own, keeping Daniel and Vala in her sights, hoping the storms could hold off until she returned to the SGC with her team. Back to Earth where it somehow seemed easier under the rules and regulations. The Delmaar couldn't care less if Sam and Vala walked hand in hand or were moaning throughout the night (probably). In the SGC, every look had to be measured. Every time Vala stayed over there had to be a corresponding story about girl's nights in and too much wine. Or the disappointment of someone inviting themselves along because why would two friends mind the addition of a third, or a fourth or a fifth or the whole damn SGC? Still, Sam's personal evasive manoeuvres had become as easy as breathing. Out here it was too easy to breath. It made her giddy.

Still it might have been nice just to go up to Vala, sling an arm around her waist, kiss her openly and make a habit of it.

It might have been nice to feel giddy all the time.

## 

*

That evening when they camped for the night, there seemed to be a bigger crowd and more noise than usual. When Sam finally reached the fireside where the metal grills had been put down and meat from their trip lay sizzling, she realise the Delmaar weren't alone, but the Sujaarin sat amongst them. There were some sour faces too, small groups where the tribe members seemed opposed to mingling, but it seemed that overall most of the women were enjoying each other's company.

Sam sat down with a sigh, trying not to yawn. Someone landed next to her with a thump. Sam could tell from the belligerent thump it was probably Vala. When she turned to look, there she was indeed, cross legged and with a plate of steaming spiced vegetables in her plate, her slim fingers carefully pulling apart morsels of food.

“Why do you get food before everyone else?” Sam asked, frowning at the plate.

“Well, all the elders and wise women do,” Vala said with a nod as she enjoyed her meal.

“You're not really either of those things,” Sam said flatly, smiling when Vala gave her a mock laugh and then continued eating.

Sam shook her head and looked around the camp. Daniel was sitting with some Sujaarin women, also eating. How come he got to be an elder and wise woman too? Not far from him Erin was seated with some women, in conversation, but her mind obviously elsewhere as apparent from the way she kept glancing away from them. Sam followed her gaze to the other side of the fire where Kira sat talking to Sian, nodding and smiling. She also seemed a little distracted and perhaps annoyed by Erin's presence, at one point turning so she was only half towards Erin.

“Do you have to stare so hard? I mean, I know we're not really married, but still it would be polite for you to stop drooling over Kira for five seconds,” Vala said, suddenly very close and whispering in Sam's ear.

Sam turned her head so they were both facing each other, close enough that Sam could smell spices and the tang of sauces on Vala's breath.

Sam frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“You, staring at that woman,” Vala said.

Sam shook her head. “I can't figure out how you survived so long out there on your own.”

Vala held up her plate. “Wise.”

Sam smiled, stealing a bite. “Old?”

Vala snatched her plate away. “Daniel's beginning to look more and more pretty all the time. You know, a woman I can really rely on.”

“Whatever you say, Vala.” Sam grinned. “Anyway, not that I need to explain, I was just wondering what the looks between Erin and Kira are all about.”

“Sex,” Vala said with a nod, licking some sauce off her finger. “Always sex.”

“I'm pretty sure they hate each other,” Sam said.

“Bad sex,” Vala explained.

“I don't think so.”

Vala held up her plate to lick the remaining sauce. “Not enough sex?”

“Stop saying sex.”

Vala shrugged. “Maybe it's a Delmaar Sujaarin thing.”

“I dunno. Looked more personal the other night,” Sam said.

_Sex_ Vala mimed with a big grin at the end. Sam rolled her eyes and ignored her as Tai took a seat on Vala's other side with a contented sigh.

“And how are you, my dears?” she asked.

Vala looked at her empty plate. “Hungry actually.”

Tai gave her a pat on the back. “You poor thing. Why, you're nothing but bones.” Tai looked at Sam, wagging an admonishing finger. “You must take better care of her.”

Vala looked at Sam, far too smug for someone with sauce smudged on their chin from where she had licked her plate. “It's all work with Sam I'm afraid.”

“Well, there is more to life than work,” Tai said, beckoning someone for a plate of meat while Sam and Vala sat there looking at each other. They snapped out of it when Tai took Vala's plate and more or less covered it with what looked like a well done steak before handing it back.

Vala stared at it. “That's a lot.”

She held it up to Sam who gladly broke off a piece, hissing at the oily heat on her fingers and then throwing the piece from hand to hand as it cooled.

“I must say, it is strange sitting with the Sujaarin again,” Tai said.

“Nice strange?” Sam asked, taking a tentative bite of her piece of steak.

“Well... it is good that we build a bond,” Tai said, not really sounding that happy about it at all. “They are just... well, different.”

Sam looked across at the scattered Sujaarin. Different they were, their clothes brighter, their accessories made from glittering metals that clinked when they walked and moved, their eyes and lips painted dark and striking. In comparison the Delmaar seemed reserved, their clothes dull, their accessories few and make up reserved to accentuate their eyes. When the Delmaar laughed, the wickedness was in their eyes and the reserved smiles. When the Sujaarin laughed, they clapped their hands on their thighs and fell against each other, caught up in the laughter. They were everything the Delmaar seemed to not allow themselves to be.

“They look like good people,” Sam said quietly, seeing the bonds the Delmaar shared with each other were essentially the same.

“They are,” Tai agreed. “They are just... so very strange.”

“Strange?” Vala asked. “How strange?”

Tai shook her head. “Their ways, their customs. It is odd that we descend from the same people. All that dancing and singing. What's the need I ask you?”

“Dancing and singing?” Sam asked.

Tai sighed. “It's all dancing and singing with them. I know them. They'll start with their silly rhymes and move onto their bawdy songs in no time. By the end of the night they'll be dancing around that fire and worshipping the sand dunes.”

Vala frowned. “They worship sand dunes?”

“Who knows. There's not much they don't worship. The sun, the moon, the stars, the sky, the desert winds, the mountains, the rivers. Dear me, everything. I mean, that Erin. The worst of them all.”

“I hear she's a seer,” Sam said.

Tai snorted. “No such thing. One cannot reveal truths about things that have not happened yet and can change from the smallest action. She sees nothing.”

“I suppose Kira thinks the same thing,” Sam said.

Tai made a face. “From what I know of Kira I can only assume that the Sujaarin's madnesses are as irksome to her as they are to me.”

Sam and Vala were still discreetly smiling at each other over Tai's grumpy musings when a commotion began on the other side of the fireside. There was some shuffling and conversation happening between a large group of the Sujaarin women. After they had all moved around to seat themselves so they were facing everyone around the fire, Sam saw the small assortment of instruments, made of wood and metal and strings. The first that started playing were two drums. Clapping was added to mimic the beat of one of the drums, someone using a tambourine. When three women started to sing, Tai rolled her eyes and sighed.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the sing song with the exception of some women who might have been annoyed by the mingling of the two tribes as a whole. The Sujaarin obviously made the most noise, knowing all the words and prodding their Delmaar neighbours. As the songs continued, Sam noticed a few familiar names popping up randomly in the lyrics.

It wasn't until she heard Kira's name followed by riotous laughter that she asked Tai, “Did they just say something about Kira?”

Tai was making a face that cast clear distaste at the song. “They are singing, 'Kira, who are you so glum for, it appears that you have been done for'. Don't worry they'll get around to everyone's name. Really. Such uncouth creatures.”

Sam couldn't help but grin. She glanced Kira to see the amiable smile on her face, embarrassment at its corners. When Sam looked at Erin, the pout of her mouth said she was pleasantly amused.

“Looks like your Vala's up to something,” Tai said, tapping Sam's arm.

Sam frowned at the vacated spot next to her and then across the fire where Vala was now sitting down amongst the Sujaarin women. Sam closed her eyes and sighed.

The next song drew a big laugh, everyone looking at Sam and singing with glee when the song stopped on her name.

“They are saying--” Tai began.

“It's okay,” Sam said. “I think I'd rather not know.”

Despite not knowing, the concealment of laughter behind hands on mouths made Sam's face burn hard.

## 

*

Daniel didn't seem to fall asleep as much as pass out when they all retired for the night. Vala spent a few moments curiously watching him before she went to poke him. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

“I'm just checking if he's still breathing,” Vala explained.

“By poking him in the stomach?” Sam asked.

“It's a good method, trust me,” Vala said with a nod before using Sam's grip on her finger to pull her close. Sam fell forward, her free hand bracing itself next to Vala's knee. “Besides, it's a good idea to know how asleep he is.”

Sam shook her head, finding it hard to hold back her smile. “No.”

Vala leaned in and whispered, ghosting words across Sam's mouth. “You're no fun.”

Sam looked at Vala's lips, hovering close enough for a kiss. “Daniel--”

“Daniel had three glasses of Sujaarin wine. If he wakes up tomorrow morning he'll just think he had a very nice dream,” Vala said, her mouth turning into a wicked smile.

Sam leaned forward and closed her eyes, pressing her lips to Vala's still smiling mouth. Then she pulled back with a sigh, letting go of Vala's hand. She reached up and pulled a pigtail. “Sleep.”

Vala seemed to sit there for a long time, her eyes giving Sam a thorough examination. She straightened up, arching a brow. “You know, you're nothing like your song. It's very disappointing.”

Vala promptly fell with a thump and twist so she was curled up against Daniel's side. Sam frowned at Vala who was faking sleep. She lay down next to the other woman, making faces as the lantern went out.

Vala fake slept for a while before her breathing evened out and her body seemed to relax, her back not so stiff against Sam's arm. Sam turned onto her side and stared into the dark for a bit, imagining she could see the planes and curves of Vala's body, through the dark and through her clothes, her black hair so dark against her pale skin. It took almost no effort to imagine the way her spine curved when she lay on her side against crisp white sheets. The taste of warm skin, the salt of sweat, it all came easy, as easy as the slide of their bodies on a warm afternoon, light spilling into the bedroom caressing their bodies as they caressed each other.

Sam sat up. She remained sitting in the same position for a good few moments, Daniel and Vala both sound asleep next to her. The air in the tent felt heavy. Sam extracted herself from the blankets and slowly left the tent, pulling on her boots when she was outside. The camp was quiet, only the odd murmurs making it to Sam's ears. Some of the Sujaarin still appeared awake in their camp, which was virtually spilling into the Delmaar site now. Sam could hear quiet talking and low laughter somewhere around here.

Kira's tent was still glowing with lantern light at the end of the camp site. Sam shoved her hands into her pockets and took a leisurely walk towards it, glancing up at the sky to marvel at the clarity of the stars. The winds had picked up on previous nights, enough swirls of sand seemed to be frequently accosting Sam. She reached Kira's tent just another gust of wind covered her in sand, her hand stretched out to shield her face. Just as she opened her mouth to alert Kira of her presence she stopped, hearing someone speak.

Sam squinted against the sandy air, hiding against the tent, her face turned towards the entrance where, a small slit allowing her a glimpse inside. Erin and Kira were standing in the middle of the tent, Kira clearly simmering about something and Erin standing there with a hand on her waist, something defiant about the jut of her hip. Sam frowned as she waited for one of them to say something.

“You're really enjoying this, aren't you?” Kira asked, looking a little miserable.

Erin shrugged. “I don't know. Am I?”

“Your stupid songs. Writing letters for Sian. Watching me squirm--”

“Grow up,” Erin said, the line of her back stiffening. “Everything is not about you.”

Kira looked away, like she couldn't bare to look at Erin. “What do you want, Erin?”

“From you? You're not capable of giving me what I want,” Erin said. “You're not even capable of taking what you want, Kira.”

Something snapped in Kira and she went for Erin. “Get out. Go on, go,” she said, grabbing Erin's arm. “I have no need for this.”

Erin struggled against Kira, “Get your hands off me.”

“I want you to leave,” Kira snapped, her voice loud enough that it had to carry out into the camp. Sam shifted into a dark curve of the tent.

Both women struggled until they went down to the ground, Erin wrestling Kira into submission, pinning her wrists down above her head, while Kira lay struggling beneath her.

“You've got a lot of strength, don't you, Kira?” Erin breathed hard. “Enough to use your fists.”

“Let me go, or I swear--”

“What? What are you going to?” Erin asked. “Nothing. You'll do nothing.”

Kira stilled, her eyes transfixed on Erin, fists tightly clenched, one heel of her boot digging into the makeshift tent floor.

“Erin--” Kira pleaded.

Erin leaned down and kissed her instead of letting go. Sam thought back to Vala's epiphany about the nature of Erin and and Kira's relationships.

“Damn it,” Sam muttered to herself.

Erin stretched out over Kira, the other woman's face disappearing under a curtain of hair, her fingers slowly being released out of the tight clenched fist, making no attempt to break out of Erin's grasp.

“Still want me to go?” Erin asked, one of her hands releasing a wrist to skim its way down to the hem of her shirt and then under. Kira arched up into a touch Sam couldn't see, not replying, but shaking her head slowly. “You will in the morning. Like all the other mornings.”

Kira's fingers went to Erin's hair, tightening and guiding Erin's head into a kiss, shutting up words that clearly stung Kira. They both rolled until Kira lay on top, their anger having dissipated into slow and long kisses. Sam figured it was a good idea to step away before the kisses turned more heated and... well, possibly naked. Most importantly, before someone happened to walk past her for whatever reason to find her watching a peep show. The embarrassment would be one thing, but mostly she wasn't sure she'd be able to live down the mileage Vala would get out of the situation.

A barely contained gasp was Sam's cue to make her way back to her own tent.

 

## 

*

  
Something was tickling Sam's nose. She swatted it away, but it just came back as bothersome before. When it came accompanied with a laugh, Sam opened one and saw Vala smiling at her. Sam looked past the other woman to find no Daniel in their bed. She looked back up at Vala, feeling in no hurry to move for once.

“Hello,” Vala said.

“Hello,” Sam yawned. “Where's Daniel?”

“He's helping some of the Sujaarin get their supplies together,” Vala said. “We didn't want to wake you.”

Sam nodded, taking in her fill of Vala's face. She couldn't help but reach up and stroke her cheek slowly, before letting her finger rest on Vala's bottom lip, sliding down to her chin, down her throat and into the neck of her blouse.

“Okay,” Vala said. “What's wrong? You're not dying are you?”

Thirsty, Sam wanted to say. She was as thirsty as anyone had the right to be in a desert. Sam sighed and answered, “I have sand in my pants.”

Vala frowned. “Is that an Earth term? Or are we talking actual sand?”

“We're talking about what feels like a bucket of actual sand,” Sam said with a nod.

Vala gave her a wicked grin. “Well, I can give you a hand to get rid of it when we get back if you like.”

Sam grinned back. “I might take you up on that.”

“But obviously I'll need your help to divest me of sandiness too,” Vala said with utmost seriousness.

Sam held up a hand. “Deal.”

Vala took her hand and shook it just as Daniel walked in and asked, “What's going on?”

Vala flopped back on the bed. “I was just explaining to Colonel Carter here that she is free to use my slave, that's you, Daniel, any time she likes. You wouldn't have any shirts in blue, would you? We think we like you best in blue.”

Daniel stared at her long and hard before turning right around and walking straight back out.

Vala nodded, turning her head to look at Sam and explaining, “I think he's missing the boys.”

## 

*

Sam saw Kira when the camp was ready to resume its journey. She was checking the bindings on the supplies wagon, every pull a little too aggressive. Sam looked back to see Daniel and Vala tending to their yute and securing their supplies as they talked. Sam took the opportunity of the quiet moment to approach Kira.

“Hey,” she said, just as Kira finished with the wagon.

Kira turned to Sam and offered a polite smile. “Well, we're almost there now.”

Sam smiled back. “Yeah. One more day, right? Hopefully.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “Hopefully.” Kira smiled, but looked somewhat tense despite it. “You okay?”

Kira gave a nod. “Fine. I just didn't really sleep well.”

Sam scraped her teeth along her bottom lip, playing them side to side as she wondered if this was her subject to broach. Probably not. She broached it anyway. “Is it something to do with Erin? It's just that I saw her headed to your tent last night. Wondered if something was wrong.”

Kira looked caught out for a moment, her face colouring. “No. Nothing is wrong. Not... not wrong.”

“You two... things look a little tense,” Sam said carefully.

Kira watched her for a moment before nodding slowly. “Tense might be an understatement.”

She looked as though she was caught between saying more and forcing herself to hold back, so Sam asked, “How long have you been seeing each other?”

Kira sighed, her body sagging a little so she ended up leaning against the wagon. “I would not say we are together. No one knows.”

“Because she's Sujaarin?”

Kira looked a little ashamed as she said, “Yes. Because she's Sujaarin.”

“I don't buy it,” Sam said. “There's got to be more than that.”

Kira was sullenly looking down at her boots, toeing a small hole into the sand. “There's no place for a seer here.”

“So you're embarrassed of her. Embarrassed people are going to make fun of you?” Sam asked.

Kira looked up at her, something sharp and angry in her eyes. “I couldn't have someone pointing at her, laughing or taunting her. And I can't be everywhere to shut people's mouths.”

“What makes you think you have to be?” someone said from behind Sam.

Sam turned around to see Vala who was giving Kira an unimpressed look. “You think every Sujaarin thinks she's a reliable seer? You think there aren't people in her own tribe that might not care for her? I'm quite sure she was surviving just fine before you came along. I'm guessing she can shut mouths all on her own if the situation calls for it.”

Kira seemed irritated by the advice and said, “We have to start moving soon.”

Sam turned to Vala when Kira was gone. Vala shrugged and said, “I'm right.”

Sam gave her a worried look. “I hate how it's becoming a habit.”

Vala tapped her own temple. “Wise.”

## 

*

“Is it just me or is there more desert in the air than on the ground right now?” Daniel asked over the din of the wind.

Sam squinted against the onslaught of sandy air, like tiny pin pricks of heat on the exposed skin around her eyes and the bridge of her noise.

“Probably both,” Vala yelled from atop their yute.

“This looks like bad news,” Sam said.

Daniel nodded in agreement next to her. “If it keeps getting worse, there's no way we can keep going until the end of the day.”

The camps slogged on, the Sujaarin now mixed in with the Delmaar rather than just at their side, the other camps looking as though they had moved closer, slow moving shadows beyond the blur of sands being whipped into a frenzy by the wind, the animals restless and noisy.

As Sam expected, just a while later she heard Kira yell, “All stop!”

The afternoon sun was high and all Sam could feel in her lungs was heat and desert. Though stopping meant adding more time to the trek, it also meant a moment to breath easier and some shade. Moments later Sam heard Kira shout across the camp.

“Listen carefully everyone. We need to make shelter _right_ now. No fires, keep your water close and unfasten your wares from the animals. As soon as one is built, get the children inside and help build your neighbour's. Now go.”

Sam turned to Daniel. He flatly supplied, “Well, that doesn't sound serious at all.”

“We're going to die, aren't we?” Vala asked.

Sam pondered Vala's recent penchant for being right and said, “Well, it's not really a mission without peril.”

“I've already had my peril. I'm not sure I really feel like more,” Daniel said slowly.

Sam gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder and then went to tug on Vala's pants to get her off the yute. Around them everyone was moving in a practised way, more or less doing all the same things at the same time across the camp. Sam could hear Sian calling out instructions amongst the Sujaarin as her team released the yute's burdens and set about erecting their tent. Between the three of them it was erected in a matter of minutes, the water canteens thrown inside. Sam gave a nod to Daniel as he darted off to help and herd people. Vala gave Sam an elbow squeeze before she ran off too.

The winds worsened as the tents went up. The yutes fell to their knees, burying their heads and making the occasional noise of discontent every now and then. Mothers could be heard yelling at their children to get inside unless they wanted to meet a fate worse than desert storms. Sam could just make out Kira ushering stragglers into tents and slowly clearing the area before she came to Sam.

“All's well. There wasn't enough time to get all the tents up, but there are enough for us share. Now find shelter,” Kira yelled across the noise of the wind, before shouting, “Leela?”

She ran off to grab the teen, falling into loud conversation before they both ran off together. Sam held up an arm across her forehead, looking into the camp and the few tents up ahead, wondering if she ought to find out whether Daniel and Vala were safe, or just duck into the nearest one, knowing they wouldn't be stupid enough to not get out of the storm.

Sam felt someone take a hold of her wrist and start pulling at her. She turned to see a robed Vala shaped figure. “What are you doing?”

“I was going to ask you the same,” Vala said, pulling her along to Kira's wagon, her yutes nestled into big balls of furs just next to it.

Vala climbed up into the front of the wagon before holding out a hand for Sam and pulling her up. Moments later they sat inside, the shutters at the front of the wagon closed. It was dark inside, but Sam was pretty sure she was sitting right next to what smelled like a crate of onions. As her eyes adjusted she could make out the shape of crates, sacks and boxes, a small space in the middle of the floor where she was now sitting cross-legged with Vala seated in the same way to make the most of the leg room.

“Well, this is nice,” Sam said, waving away a lazy drift of sand that must have come in with them.

“It was the nearest shelter,” Vala said. “Besides. One, I was curious, two, I was hungry.”

Sam looked around, more of the wagon becoming visible under the few cracks of light the shutters provided. She reached out and found something that was shaped like a carrot, holding it out to Vala.

“Are you trying to be suggestive?” Vala asked smoothly. Sam didn't hold back on the laugh, throwing the possible carrot at Vala.”That's nice to hear.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“You. Laughing.”

Sam sighed and leaned against the steps that went up to the wagon entrance. “Well. You make me laugh.”

Vala was quiet, ducking her head. Sam could sense the amused smile on her face. Sam uncrossed her legs, drawing them up instead and resting her chin on her knee as she watched Vala. After a few moments she gave her knee a poke.

Vala looked up. “What?”

Sam shrugged. “You tell me. You've been pretty frisky since we got here and now you have nothing but opportunity, you're meditating.”

Vala seemed to think it over. “It gets boring in the dark. In small spaces. Hiding.”

Sam idly stroked her thumb across Vala's knee. “You know, there's nothing I'd want more than to... jump out of these small, boring, dark, hiding spaces, but what if another team comes back to see the Delmaar? What if someone happens to mention how great we were together? What if some idiot who would like nothing better than to take someone down a peg or two comes back and spreads it around? How the Delmaar saw us. No one'll say it to our face, Vala. It'll be in looks, the way people stop talking when you walk into a room, the way they get up and leave if you sit down. The way they watch you until you snap and say something stupid, shooting yourself in the foot.”

Vala leaned forward and covered Sam's mouth with her hand. “You think we're great together?”

Sam smiled against Vala's palm, nodding slowly. Vala removed her hand, shuffling a little closer so her legs were drawn up either side of Sam.

“People talk,” Vala whispered. “Sometimes it's a good idea to give them something to talk about.”

“Like you and Daniel?” Sam asked, ignoring that it stung her to even say it. Vala didn't say anything, brushing her cheek against Sam's knee. “Sometimes even I think you two--” Vala bit down on Sam's knee. Sam grimaced and then laughed. “Ow. Point taken.”

Vala looked up and Sam saw the serious look on her face despite a lot of it being lost to the shadows. “I can take care of myself.” She said. “I was doing it before I came to you. Even before you opened your gate actually.”

“I know,” Sam whispered.

“So,” Vala said, dropping her voice into a quieter whisper. “You can stop worrying because your secret is safe with me.”

Sam smiled. “Is it?”

“Oh yes.”

Vala grinned and even in the dark Sam was caught in its glare. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Vala's mouth. Vala sighed, drawing Sam into a deeper kiss still. Sam let her palms rest lazily on Vala's thighs, tilting her head loosely into the kiss, ignoring everything except for the warmth of Vala's mouth, laughing a little when she felt fingers sneaking into her robe, pushing it up.

Sam grabbed her hands and pulled them away, shaking her head. “Not here.”

Vala lay back, pulling Sam along until both women managed to stretch out on the wagon floor, pressed against each other. “And why not. In case you didn't notice, there's a storm outside. I don't think we're expecting any guests.”

“I'm not really feeling partial to small and dark spaces right now,” Sam said.

Vala climbed on top of Sam, sitting up and taking off her own robe. Sam laughed when Vala rolled it up and shoved it as a pillow under Sam's head. Vala ran her fingers down Sam's stomach and said, “Some small and dark spaces are rather fun.”

Sam arched a brow, though she felt a certain and slow simmer under her skin as Vala opened up Sam's robe, pulling out her arms and leaving it lying there like a bed sheet. Vala leaned forward, her arms braced either side of Sam as Sam's fingers started playing with the belt of Vala's pants, skimming along until they were slowly opening it.

She slowly slid the belt out as Vala brushed her lips down Sam's jaw. Vala feathered kisses across her face as Sam unbuttoned her pants and pulled out her shirt. The first touch of skin on her fingertips was like finding bliss, so warm and soft. Sam hadn't known until now that a person's fingers could thirst like their mouth. The more she touched, the more skin she needed, her palms greedily sliding up, fingers playing with the strap of Vala's bra.

Vala lowered herself down, holding herself up on one arm, her free hand yanking out Sam's shirt and pulling it up. She pushed away one of Sam's arms lowering down so they lay skin against skin, shirts bunched up around their ribs, Vala's pants somewhere around the curve of her ass. Sam smoothed a hand down Vala's back, running a finger along the waistband of her panties before pulling them down slowly, greedily sliding her hand around the curve of Vala's ass. Vala meanwhile made quick work of opening Sam's belt and pants, tugging her pants down until Sam dug her boots into the wagon floor and lifted her hips off the ground, Vala moving onto her side and yanking Sam's pants down to her thighs, followed by her panties.

Sam thought about how this must have looked, their pants around their asses, their shirts bunched up as they lay in the middle of crates of food. But then Vala's hand was guiding one of her legs so it was drawn up and Vala was lying there, closer than skin to skin, the prickle pubic hair catching her skin in a way that made the heat between her legs grow hungry and wanton. Vala was moving slow against her, rubbing in a deliberately heavy manner, making Sam move up into the slow grind with a delighted sigh.

“You know,” Vala whispered. “I may have bought some things from that market.”

Sam let both her hand find Vala's ass, her fingers playing and caressing, pushing and pulling her closer. “Yeah?”

“Yes . Things that are more fun with two people,” Vala said with a short gasp as she slowed down and rubbed hard against Sam's cunt. God how Sam just wanted a mouth or fingers right now.

“Well, looks like we have something to do when we get back home,” Sam said breathlessly.

Vala did something with her hips, her belly undulating against Sam's, her gasps eager and impatient. “But, I think one of them might chafe.”

Sam grabbed Vala around the waist and flipped her over, telling her with a grin, “It's okay. I have ointment for that.”

Then she climbed down Vala's body smooth and slow, caressing her thighs as she licked into her cunt, knowing it was the one sure fire way to turn the conversation into nothing more than obscene encouragement and ecstatic moans hidden behind a balled fist.

## 

*

The storm went on through the night, worsening before dying down just before sunrise, and most importantly, after Sam and Vala had put their pants back on. Sam could hear Kira calling everyone out. She shook Vala awake, shoving her robe against her chest. They opened the shutters discreetly and sneaked outside, Sam ahead and Vala in tow, both of them wrapped up in their desert robes as they tacked themselves on the end of a gathering crowd.

Sam felt a tap on her shoulder and turn to see Daniel. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Daniel said slowly, giving her a curious look. “Where were you guys?”

“In one of the tents,” Sam said, pointing aimlessly somewhere behind her, probably at nothing, just as Vala opened her mouth to explain.

Daniel nodded. Sam smiled and then quickly said, “Oh hey, there's Kira.”

Kira got straight to business telling everyone that if they resumed their journey now, by nightfall they would be back in Khaydhish. Everyone was rested, half of the equipment was still packed and they could stop for a while after noon to eat. Daniel looked relieved. Sam couldn't blame him. Vala looked like the cat who had gotten the cream. Sam tried to ignore her for the moment.

“I guess we should give everyone a hand to get packed,” Sam said, though Daniel already seemed to be getting stolen by some of the elder women who had grown fond of him.

Vala pinched Sam's arm. “Why didn't you tell him where we were? It's still shelter.”

Sam rubbed her arm. “Because it does not smell like vegetables in there anymore and I'm not going to explain to Kira why that is.”

Vala gave a thoughtful nod. “Oh. Good decision.”

## 

*

By late afternoon, despite the storm offering the chance for camping longer, everyone seemed tired and dragging themselves along. Sam looked up at Vala, curled over on top of the yute and fast asleep. Sam closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. When she turned to look at Daniel he was giving Sam that curious look again.

Sam shrugged and cocked a thumb towards the front of the camp. “I'm going to go talk to Kira.”

Daniel nodded. “Okay. But if she falls off it's not my fault.”

Sam grinned at him and turned to go, jogging all the way to Kira, falling into step next to her. Kira looked tired and worn out. Not as sturdy as she had appeared days ago.

“Just a few more hours now,” Kira said.

“That's great. Look, I just wanted to apologise if Vala and I said anything we shouldn't have, earlier,” Sam said carefully. “You and Erin... that's none of our business.”

Kira gave a nod. “Yes. You're right about that. I accept your apology.”

“It's just--”

Kira laughed. “Don't ruin your apology.”

Sam nodded. “No, I mean what I said. I just... the thing is, Kira, the longer this goes on, the harder it gets. You can't hate her because you think the Delmaar might. Your people night never change. You really want to lose her over that?”

“You don't understand--”

“I do,” Sam said firmly. “I do understand. You wish Erin was someone more acceptable and less risky. You wish she could be the same person she is and someone completely different at the same time. Sometimes you wish you could be someone else.”

Kira was looking at Sam long and hard and there were wishes written out clearly in her eyes. She shook her head. “I wish it could just be easier. She never makes it easy. It drives me crazy.”

Sam gave her a pat on the back. “You get used to it.”

## 

*

When they set foot through the gates of Khaydhish, night had fallen and the city was lit up by an assortment of square, round and rectangular lanterns made of colourful glass. There was still a lively atmosphere as if people were preparing for the night life, local stores open and busy. The gate stood quiet and restful in the courtyard of an old building, the local law house as old as the town, but not as the stargate. It was close enough to step through, just a few minutes walk away. Sam tried not to stare it in too pathetic a manner as the Delmaar bid them goodbye.

Tai had spoken to Daniel, affectionately admonished Vala with equal affection and then gone to Sam, embracing her and keeping her hands on Sam's face when she pulled away. “I have grown very fond of you. You will be missed my dear. And that Vala of yours.”

Sam laughed, nodding, feeling a small pang of loss herself. She found herself unable to say much more than thanks for the Delmaar's hospitably. Tai just laughed and pressed a large bronze coin into her palm.

“Take it. A Delmaar gift. Think of us when you look at it,” Tai said as Sam looked at the coin, finding the gates of an ancient city engraved on one side and on the other side an intricate engraving of repeating patterns, curves and twists that looped back on themselves. “Kira says that Erin said you would like it. Mind you, that does not make her a seer of any kind.”

Sam smiled, closing her hand around the coin. “Thank you for this.”

Tai held up a hand to her head in some kind of customary blessing before heading towards Vala's groupies, tearful and pigtailed as they all hugged her and told her they'd miss her, Vala looking as though she might miss them too.

“Sam,” Kira said, making her way out of a small crowd of Delmaar. “I know you're eager to return, but we're all going to stay the night in town before we head back to the settlement. You're invited of course.”

“Wow. That would be great,” Sam said. “But we really need to get back. We've been gone a while as it is.”

Kira gave an understanding nod. “Of course. But look, you are always welcome amongst the Delmaar and Sian says the same of the Sujaarin. Our settlement is not far and only closed off during the winter snows. Come and see us some time. You and your friends.”

Sam smiled and offered a nod, the word 'thank you' beginning to sound hollow after having been said so many times.

“I'm going to go and call the controller and get the ring activated. You have a safe journey,” Kira said with a nod and smile before walking off.

“I see them,” Daniel called out from somewhere past Vala. If Sam wasn't mistaken, he sounded quite relieved and ecstatic. Also, he seemed to practically run towards them when she spotted him.

Sam joined Vala by her side, seeking out the rest of her team in the distance, finding Cameron's back to her as Teal'c stood next to Kalen, looking rather dangerous as the Delmaar man spoke to Cameron.

“I find that on these kind of occasions I've missed Teal'c the most,” Vala mused.

“I'm beginning to get that too,” Sam said with a nod.

Kalen was laughing and nodding at Cameron, patting him on the shoulder with a bandaged hand before he gave Cameron a tight embrace, one that went on for quite a while, Teal'c looking positively bored without changing much in his expression. Kalen stepped back and turned to see Teal'c, taking another step back, away from Teal'c. He seemed to stumble over a goodbye before returning to the rest of his tribe, casting Teal'c an annoyed look as he departed, Teal'c finally looking rather pleased with himself. Daniel reached them, clapping a hand on Cameron's shoulder.

There were shoulder squeezes and delighted smiles all around. Vala snorted. “You know, a hug wouldn't kill them.”

“You don't know that for sure,” Sam pointed out.

Daniel was pointing at Sam and Vala, so they both got ready to wave. Teal'c and Cameron looked their way and their waves stopped somewhere in the middle when they noticed that Cameron's face was a rather colourful collection of cuts and bruises.

“Crap,” Sam muttered, smiling at Cameron and resuming her wave. “What is it with him getting beaten up everywhere he goes?”

“Well, all I can say is whatever reason Teal'c had for doing that, Mitchell probably deserved it,” Vala said, smiling next to Sam and waving.

“Vala,” Sam warned.

“What? I pick Teal'c, it's as simple as that. I'd pick Teal'c over you if it came down to it,” Vala said.

Sam frowned. “Oddly, I get that too.”

At that moment the gate came to life and there was a loud sound of awe and appreciation from all that witnessed the metal ring harnessing space travel into a beautiful pool of water. Teal'c, Cameron and Daniel neared, looking extremely pleased.

“Look at that. Gang all back together,” Cameron said with a smile, a twinkle in his eyes. Despite the bruising around them. Vala went straight to Teal'c, latching onto an arm and beaming up at Teal'c who as ever was very Teal'c about the whole thing.

Sam shook her head. “What happened to you?”

Cameron shook his head. “Doesn't matter. All that matters is... we won.”

Teal'c held up a strange ornament he was holding behind his back until now. It was like a claw, or a bunch of strategically arranged spikes, or thorns, or just an accident cast in smooth black metal, mounted on dark red wood.

“Marak,” Teal'c said as Vala stared at the trophy, taking it from his hand.

“It's the worst game on the planet,” Cameron said. “I cannot feel a damn bone in my body.”

“Well,” Daniel said slowly. “Congratulations on the victory?”

“Hell yeah.” Cameron said with a nod.

“Colonel Mitchell is now held in very regard amongst the Delmaar,” Teal'c said. “Especially by Kalen.”

Cameron looked a little embarrassed under the bruises. “Offered me a marital handgun and everything.”

“Nice was it?” Daniel asked casually.

“Almost took it. You know, till Teal'c kind of broke Kalen's hand.” Teal'c smiled, looking at the trophy affectionately. “And then beat him at marak too.”

“Didn't like him, huh?” Sam asked Teal'c, receiving a smile. Sam scrunched up her face. “Didn't think so.”

“Okay, here's an idea,” Cameron said, pointing at the gate. “Let's walk through that thing before you have to carry me through it.”

Daniel smiled, looking at the whole team. “Hey, no more accidentally almost getting sold. I promise.”

“Good enough for me,” Cameron said, off to a limping start, Daniel falling into step next to him as Teal'c gently extracted his trophy from Vala's hands and followed the other two men.

Vala wiggled her fingers around her phantom trophy. “Well. That's another fine dress we've gotten ourselves out of. “

Sam frowned. “I think you mean... never mind.” They both turned and headed to the gate too, each step filled with relief. “So, you coming over to my place?”

“What about the others?” Vala asked.

“If they ask we'll say it was a girl's night,” Sam said, offering Vala a smile.

“Makes sense,” Vala said. “I mean, those are some pretty girly things we do.”

Sam stopped by the gate and looked at Vala, sticking out her arm for Vala to take, before she would decide to take it anyway. Vala wrapped her arms around Sam's and started to step forward. Sam stopped her in her tracks and leaned across to give Vala a gentle kiss on the lips, both of them illuminated by the event horizon, the gentle breeze ruffling their hair.

It was dizzying to kiss her out here, away from those dark hidden spaces, but Sam figured it was worth feeling this giddy, even if it was just for one stolen moment at a time.

**\- the end -**


End file.
